Never Give Up
by HoldxOn
Summary: My first WWE Wrestling story! Well a fan gets the chance of the lifetime to join the WWE family. Sparks fly between her and the rest of the male superstars. But only one wins her heart. Be kind please! Won't be the greatest.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is my first Wrestling Fic. I got the idea from my dream I had last night XD So it might seem crazy. But aren't all dreams? So I hope y'all like it! Oh! John will be a little younger he'll be 29 instead of 34 haha. Oh and he's not married XD. The reason will be kept unknown. The first part of the chapter he's 28. Okay? Cool! Lol and Shawn Michaels isn't retired! Just cause I love my HBK. :D Please read and review. Some characters may be a little ooc.**_

**Chapter One**

John Cena signed autographs trying to keep a smile on his face. He loved his fans, but these meet and greets after shows were killing him! He yawned after a four year old boy walked away. "Man, this is killing me."

His buddy Randy Orton stood beside him. He yawned a little bit after John. "You're telling me man. Why do they have us do it _after _the show? I mean these kids should be in bed by this time! If it was my choice they'd be in bed. Alanna is in bed now as it is. She's not much younger than half of them."

John nodded in agreement. He put a smile on his face as they were approached by a teenage girl. She had a John Cena shirt on.

"Hey a fan of mine." He grinned.

She smiled in return. "You think? You're my favorite wrestler. Besides you Randy." She smiled at Randy, making sure he wasn't left out.

John chuckled. He liked this kid. "What do you want? The shirt signed or a picture?"

"Can I do both? The shirt for me and the picture for my nephew?" The girl smiled.

John grinned, "yeah. What's your nephew's name?"

"Kenny. He's three." She smiled, "my mom had me come over and get an autograph for him since he fell asleep."

"Aww cute." John signed the picture with, "_Kenny! Glad you're a fan kiddo! Reach for your dreams! John Cena." _He handed it to the young teenager, "what's your name?"

She smiled, "Joey."

"Your kidding me?" John smiled, "Joey? For a girl?"

Joey laughed. "Actually its Joyce. But I hate that name and rather go by Joey. I'm more of a tomboy than anything."

Cena laughed. "Makes sense now. So where do you want your shirt signed?"

She pointed to her shoulder and turned so John could sign easier. "I would love to actually be a wrestler someday with you guys. Be one of the Divas."

Randy grinned. "Really? You would?"

Joey smiled. "Yeah! I watch wrestling every Monday! My friends all know on Monday nights I have a date with the TV."

Randy laughed. "I like you kid. You're pretty cool. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'm seventeen this May. Coming tonight was an early present from my parents." Joey smiled.

John smiled. "Well happy early birthday Joey." He hugged her. "I hope you get to be a Diva up here with us one day."

Joey smiled, "that would be awesome." She gave Randy a hug too after he signed a picture for her and Kenny. "Thank you guys so much. I appreciate the autographs, and the fact you don't think its weird I want to be up there with you."

John smiled. "Just be careful if you run into the Rock. He might think you're crazy." He chuckled. "Thanks for coming tonight."

Joey smiled, "It was awesome. Thank you." She waved and walked away.

John smiled. "I can see her being one of the Divas."

"Me to. Vicki might not like her. Joey's too much of a tomboy." Randy laughed.

John laughed. "No kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Later<strong>

John walked into the back room where everyone hung out and chilled. They had a little less than an hour until the show started. "Hey guys."

"John! Guess what!" Torrie Wilson, one of the blond Diva's ran up to him.

"What Tor?" John hated when people had him "guess what".

"We got a new Diva coming to WWE." Torrie announced.

"Who?" John was now curious.

"They didn't say who. Just that you get to say so tonight. You get to say we have a new Diva coming and she'll come out after all of it." Kelly Kelly popped in. She had to always have her two cents in. Yet she was pretty cool.

"Awesome. I hope she's pretty nice." John shrugged. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat next to his buddy Randy and one of their old friends Shawn Michaels.

"No beer?" Randy laughed.

"Do I look like Stone Cold? Plus beer is for after the show."

"And the meet and greets." Shawn added.

Randy and John both laughed. Shawn was older then them both, but he was still as good of a friend as anyone.

"So who do you think the new Diva is?" Randy asked both of them.

"And why Cena has to be the one to announce her?" Shawn asked also. They both looked at John.

John held up his hands. "Hey, I am completely lost in this as you guys are. I wanna know who she is and why I'm announcing her as much as you."

"Guess we'll just have to wait." Shawn shrugged. He leaned back and relaxed.

Randy nodded. "Yeah." He did the same and sighed content. "Ahh I love this showbiz stuff."

John and Shawn looked at each other and laughed. Randal Keith Orton was a character all on his own.

* * *

><p>"And tonight! Let's welcome, John Cena!" Jerry "The King" Lawler one of the announcers, and wrestlers announced before John's song began to play.<p>

John walked out grinning from ear to ear. He threw his hands up to get the fans screaming louder. He grinned more as they did. He gave a few kids wearing Cena shirts high fives as he ran down to the ring. He slid under the bottom rope and jumped to his feet. He did his signature "You Can't See Me" hand swipe in front of his face. Then he took of his hat, a blue one tonight and threw it out into the crowd.

"Your such a show off Cena." Micheal Cole, Jerry's other announcer pal shouted.

John laughed. "Thanks Cole." He took a mic. "Hey guys!" He was met by the scream of fans. His music turned off now. "How is everyone tonight in wonderful Texas!" They were in Austin, Texas. One of his favorite places to go.

"Well tonight! We have a special treat for y'all! Are you ready Austin, Texas!" More screams met John's ears. He smiled, "well tonight we have a new Diva being welcomed into the WWE family! Lets welcome her!" As soon as he said those words, the Diva's song played. Automatically he knew he was gonna get along with her. It was an Eminem song. "Not Afraid".

As all eyes turned to the ramp a young girl, who was about 19 came out and walked down the ramp waving. She was actually not dressed in normal Diva clothes. She was in a t-shirt. And shorts! This Diva was a tomboy Diva.

John looked at the girl and grinned. He knew this girl. No way could he forget the tomboy teen that came up to him wearing a CeNation shirt, wanting her shirt autographed and one for her young nephew.

"Joey!" He grinned as the brunette climbed into the ring.

Joey's face lit up and she hugged John. "Told you I'd be a Diva someday."

John smiled hugging her. "Welcome to the WWE family Joey."

Joey smiled. "Thanks John!" She took a mic from Jerry and smiled. "Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the nice welcome!" She waved to the audience and got some cheers. A few men wolf whistled to compliment her "sexy-ness".

John took his mic, "hey watch it fellas. This is my buddy Joey."

Joey laughed slipping her arm around John in a side hug. "Don't worry y'all. John's bark is worse than his bite." She looked up at John's blue eyes and smiled. "Trust me."

John smiled back to her shining green eyes. He was glad this was the Diva they welcomed into the WWE family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"How'd you do it Joey?" John smiled as they walked back to the room to relax for a little bit.

"Oh, you know our buddy Randy?" She smiled. "He helped me out. We had to wait until I turned 18 though. Mr. McMahon didn't want a minor to sign a contract with him." Joey smiled and plopped down on the couch. John's favorite couch. In his favorite spot. "But I'm almost 19 now."

"That's my seat." He stared down at her.

"Doesn't have your name on it." Joey grinned innocently at him.

John laughed and picked her up. "That's it, I'm forcibly moving you." He set her on the chair across from the couch and turned to sit. When he took a step to the couch she ducked under his arm and sat on his spot again. This time sprawling across the couch.

"Joey! C'mon girl!" He laughed. By now the rest of the superstars and Diva's were coming over.

Joey laughed. "Nah. I'm comfy." She grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her head.

"Damn, your fine girl." John heard the Miz say behind him, "you seeing anybody?"

Joey looked up at the Miz. "I might be, I might not. Why does it matter?" She moved over so John could sit by her.

John sat and clenched his fists. Why did it bug him so much the other superstars were going to flirt with her?

"Just cause, maybe tomorrow you and I can you know, get something to eat?" Miz grinned at the beauty beside John.

"Eh. Maybe." Joey leaned against John and yawned. "you bore me."

Miz's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You bore me." She shrugged. "Plain and simple."

"You got told!" John Morrison, JoMo laughed. "So maybe me then Miss Joey?"

"Nah." Joey shrugged.

"Why not?" JoMo was shocked. Why was she refusing them?

"I don't feel like it. John you should show me around." Joey looked at John. Obviously she wanted to get away from being oozed awed and drooled over.

"Sure." John got up and helped her up. He looked at everyone. "Excuse us." No one moved. "I said, excuse us."

"Guys! Get out of their way!" Randy and Shawn both pushed their way through created a path for John and Joey.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Joey needs time to settle in and not get drooled over." Shawn chided the younger superstars.

John smiled gratefully to Shawn and led Joey out of the room.

Randy and Shawn caught up. "Can we come?"

Joey looked at them, "gonna ask me on a date?"

Randy shook his head. "I'm happy with my wife."

Shawn nodded. "Same here. Your safe Joey. Plus I got respect for women."

Joey smiled. "Cool." She leaned against John. Obviously tired.

"I thought you stayed up all night Mondays to watch us?" John teased with a smile.

"Yeah, idiots make me tired though. Morrison and Miz need to keep it in their pants."

John Shawn and Randy all busted up laughing. Joey was the coolest Diva in WWE now.

"Gee thanks guys." Joey laughed.

John smiled. "Sorry Joey. So do you have a bus yet?"

Joey shook her head. "Mr. McMahon's trying to get one but he says its gonna take until next month."

"Well I got room in my bus. Unless you want to stay with one of the other Diva's.." John's voice trailed off.

"You sure? Don't mind a roommate?" Joey looked up at John.

John looked at her. "Nah, I don't mind kid. Where's your stuff?"

"Over here." Joey lead him to another room, one off of the room they were just in with everyone. Taking a key out of her pocket she un-locked the door and opened it. A duffel bag and a few more things were there. "My life's wardrobe." She laughed.

"You pack light." Randy commented. He grabbed her duffel bag. "I'll help ya carry it Cena."

"Thanks man." John grabbed the rest and smiled at Joey, "See now that you're a part of the family, we're gonna take care of you."

Joey smiled. "I knew I loved WWE."

John smiled and hugged her the best he could. "Come on Joey, lets bring all to my bus." He started walking, staying next to Joey.

Shawn and Randy both followed. They grinned at each other. Maybe Joey being a diva with WWE would be good for John. And his love life.

* * *

><p>John woke up the next morning hearing soft snoring and feeling someone next to him. He looked over and saw Joey. She was curled up by him under his blanket sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly before getting up and going into the bathroom.<p>

Joey smiled to herself as she slept feeling John's kiss. She stayed where she was, not wanting him to know she was partially awake. Plus he'd probably be embarrassed if she did.

After going to the bathroom John began to make pancakes for Joey. He didn't know if she liked them, or if he was any good at making them. Guess he just had to find out. He sighed. _Hope these are good. _He thought, _or that she's nice enough to say she doesn't want any. _Impressing Joey was important to him. She was, amazing and didn't want to let her down.

Joey got up and stretched. She decided it was a good time to wake up and get going for the day. Being lazy, she stayed in her sweat pants pajamas and tank top she had worn for bed. She walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing John trying to make pancakes. His tongue was sticking out in concentration and he was focused completely on the pancake on the griddle in front of him.

John got an idea and grinned. He decided to try flipping the pancake like he had seen Sam do when she was making breakfast for him and Randy. He got the pancake onto the spatula and flipped it up into the air. With a grin he watched as it smoothly went up, flipped and started to come down. His grin disappeared when he realized it was falling, above his face. "Great." He groaned as the gooey end of the pancake landed on his face.

Joey began to giggle. She covered her mouth and began to laugh harder as John looked at her, the pancake slowly sliding down his face.

"You think this is funny?" John raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Joey giggled and nodded her head. "it's a nice look for ya." She got a paper towel and got it wet before going over and gently helping him wipe it off. "Maybe next time you should stick to the small flips." She smiled into his blue eyes.

John smiled back. "Maybe." Before he knew it he was pressing his lips against hers. A bit of the goop getting on her gorgeous face.

Joey smiled kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't mind the goop that was getting on her. Or the fact she'd probably have some on her shirt too.

When someone cleared their throat both wrestling superstars jumped back from each other. The evidence of their kiss on Joey's face and t-shirt.

**_A/N: I'm really addicted to writing this! Haha. It may seem like its moving fast, but don't worry there will be TONS of drama! So please review? I would love to see what you guys have to say!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

John turned red. "Randy! C'mon man!"

Randy grinned. "Hey Sam told me to come see if you guys wanted to come to our bus for breakfast. She wants to meet Joey. But by the looks of it, Joey's getting to know you pretty well John." He waggled his eyebrows.

Joey blushed and wiped as much of the goop off possible. "Well considering John sucks at making pancakes, we'll take the offer." She smiled despite her embarrassment. "Can you tell Sam we'll be over in a bit? I need to clean myself up and John has a mess in here to clean."

"Sure." Randy smiled at the young diva before she ran off to the back of the bus to clean up. He looked at John. "So you and Joey."

John blushed. "Shut up." He grabbed a wet rag and began cleaning up the kitchen.

"You like her man! That's awesome!" Randy grinned.

"Shut up! Randy shut the hell up! Joey's ten years younger then me."

"Not yet. In May she will be." Randy pointed out.

"Randy! Shut the fuck up!" John yelled. "Give me a fucking break! Yeah I like her! But your being a pain in the ass! She probably doesn't like me. Did you not notice how pissed she got when Morrison and Miz kept asking her out? I don't wanna piss her off. I don't want her knowing so she doesn't get mad at me. She's too amazing for me to do that to her."

Randy listened and smiled. "Whatever you say man. I know love when I see it. You my friend, are in love with Joey."

John growled and threw the wet rag at his friend's head. "Shut up!"

Randy laughed and ducked before it hit him. "Okay okay! So ten minutes? Or should I say fifteen?"

"Just-whatever." John growled.

"Alright. See you later man. And hey, its cool. You're secret is safe with me." Randy patted John's shoulder before leaving the bus and heading to his own.

John groaned and finished cleaning the kitchen. Then he went into the bedroom and saw Joey was in the shower. Quickly he got dressed and went back and sat on the counter thinking. Was Joey mad at him? Did she mind the kiss? Was she gonna mention it? Should he mention it?

_Girls are confusing! _John groaned and sighed. He looked out the window wondering. _No wonder I didn't have a girlfriend yet. _

Joey finished showering and got dressed. She pulled her brunette hair into a ponytail then came out and went to John. She stood in front of him and leaned her elbows on his knees lightly. "Ready?"

John looked down at her, "yeah. Joey, about-"

"No. Its okay. We'll talk about it after. Lets just go eat with Randy, Sam, and Alanna." Joey stepped back to give room for John to get down.

John got down and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Joey pulled away. "C'mon. Lets not keep them waiting. Randy might come up with inappropriate comments. Plus I really wanna meet Sam and Alanna."

John nodded and together they left, walking to Randy's bus. John looked at Joey and gently grabbed her hand into his. He held his breath wondering what she'd do.

Joey kept her hand in his and gently squeezed it. John almost groaned. For a girl she had a good grip!

"Took ya guys long enough!" Randy laughed as they came up.

John quickly tried to let go of Joey's hand so he wouldn't see. Instead Joey gripped it harder and lightly kicked his foot. He was trapped. Didn't she know the comments he'd have?

"Sorry. My fault. I had to take a shower." Joey shrugged.

"What did ya guys do in there?" Randy waggled his eyebrows, much like he had earlier that morning.

"Randal!" Joey and John both heard from inside the bus. "stop it! Leave them alone." Sam appeared by the door. "Hey guys. Come on in. Ignore Randy." She shot Randy a glare.

"Sorry hon." Randy went inside to go to Alanna.

Joey smiled. "You must be Sam."

Sam smiled back to Joey. "And you must be Joey. Newest diva to WWE. And youngest I might add."

"Yeah, that's me." Joey smiled and accepted the hug Sam offered.

"Well I got breakfast made and Alanna's pretty excited to meet the young Joey her daddy's been helping." Sam smiled and hugged John. "How have you been?"

John hugged her back. "Good. Thank you for making breakfast for us." As soon as he finished hugging her, Joey grabbed his hand again.

"John was having troubles." Joey smiled. She looked up at John for the first time since they had left the bus. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

Sam laughed leading them into the bus. "No surprise. John's never been a good cook."

"Hey now remember that time I made you guys that pizza?" John laughed following Joey onto the bus.

"You mean I made?" Randy joked. In his arms was young Alanna. "Lanna this is Joey. She's the new diva."

Alanna gave a small wave then buried her head into her dad's chest.

"Oh Lanna Marie. You're not that shy." Sam smiled and rubbed her daughter's back. "She's really sweet Joey."

Joey smiled. "I remember watching WWE and Randy was super excited because Alanna was almost here."

Randy smiled and kissed Alanna's head "My little girl."

Sam smiled, "well sit down guys and eat. Before it gets cold."

John grinned, "yay Sammy's cooking." He sat and grinned at Sam as if expecting some kind of slap to the head or something.

Sam laughed. "John behave." She sat and looked at Randy, "I'll hold Alanna hon."

"I can." Joey offered. She watched Randy as he considered this.

"Sure." Gently he handed Alanna to Joey and Alanna looked up at her.

Joey sat holding Alanna in her lap. "Hi sweetheart." She smiled, "your daddy's a silly guy."

Alanna gave Joey a grin. "Yeah."

John smiled watching as he, Sam, and Randy began to eat.

"So you like watching daddy wrestle?" Joey asked still smiling.

Alanna nodded. "He good at it."

Randy grinned while eating. John and Sam both laughed at him.

"He is. Have you ever seen him wrestle uncle John?" Joey smiled.

"Yep! Daddy kicked uncle Johnny's butt!" Alanna giggled.

Joey laughed and looked at John. She smiled and looked back at Alanna, "where did you learn that from?"

"Nobody." Alanna looked at Randy who was trying not to grin while Sam stared him down.

"Randal Keith Orton." Sam raised her eyebrow at her husband.

"Who's that?" Randy acted like he didn't know his own name.

"Daddy! That you! RKO!" Alanna pointed out. "You taught me that."

"Oooh dished out by the baby." John chuckled. He smiled at Alanna, "good job Lan."

Alanna grinned and leaned against Joey. She yawned. "I gonna take nap on you aunt Joey otay?"

Joey smiled. "Go ahead honey." She rubbed Alanna's back until Alanna fell asleep. Then she began to eat.

John, Sam, and Randy all looked at Joey.

"What?" Joey looked at them wide eyed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Its just surprising. Alanna never falls asleep that easy for anyone." Sam smiled. "She likes you."

Joey smiled, "she's a sweetheart." Gently she kissed Alanna's forehead.

John watch, smiling. Joey was kind hearted. A little kid lover and just a people person. It was amazing to watch her with little kids.

_**A/N: Okay so this is my last update until tomorrow. I'm sorry if my updating quick isn't awesome, but I LOVE writing this! Its so much fun! Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

John walked out of the bedroom and into the small living room to find Joey on the couch. She was sleeping. Tired from the shopping she and Sam had done before they went on the road again. He smiled and grabbed his blanket he kept on the back of the couch. Gently he covered her and sat on the couch next to her.

Joey felt him sit beside her and laid down on his lap sleeping contently with her head on his lap. She curled up and slept, snoring quietly.

John chuckled and gently stroked the brunette's hair out of her face. She was beyond adorable while she slept. He wanted so badly to kiss her again. But for obvious reasons wouldn't and couldn't. Like he had told Randy, he saw how pissed she got when the superstars flirted with her and didn't want her mad at him. He wouldn't be able to handle this beauty being mad.

* * *

><p>After an hour Joey woke up to find John looking at her. She almost jumped. "John! You fucking scared me!"<p>

John rubbed her back lightly. "I'm sorry Joey. I didn't mean to." John apologized. He was quiet. Before she woke up he was thinking about the 'what ifs'. For example: what if she ended up not being able to handle it all and left? Because of him? This was her dream. He would hate to take it from her.

Joey looked into his eyes and realized he was honest. "It's alright. Hey what's bothering you?"

John shrugged not wanting to tell.

Joey thought for a moment then remembered. "The um, kiss? This morning?"

John looked at her then looked down before nodding.

"John look, it was a total, in the moment kind of kiss. I really, _really _like you. But-" Joey looked down. "I don't want us to be together and then one of us hurt and leave WWE." She voiced John's fear too.

"Joey, that's what I'm worried about. Plus I pretty much just re-met you. It's too soon."

Joey nodded and hugged John. "I like you John. No doubt. You're the reason I watched wrestling. The reason I was so determined to be a diva. Now here I am. So we got as much time as we need to get to know each other."

John held her. "True." He kissed her forehead and gently rested his chin on her head.

Joey sighed. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome Joe." John looked at her quickly. "Is it okay that I said that?"

Joey smiled. "I like it. More, tomboy-ish." She laughed and sat up still keeping John's blanket around her. "What should we do?"

"A movie?" John suggested with a smile.

"Which one?" Joey smiled. "What ones do you have?"

John quickly got up, well more fell to his knees and crawled over to the entertainment center across the room. He laid on his back as he opened a cabinet then pulled out a few movies. "First, my least favorite, The Toothfairy."

"Then why do you have it?" Joey laughed. "I know you and The Rock don't get along."

"Yeah and his acting sucks." John laughed tossing the movie to the side.

Joey laughed harder as she watched with amusement.

"Then we have, another one of my least favorites. The Gameplan."

"Why?" Joey laughed shaking her head.

John laughed, "when I need a good laugh." He tossed it to the side too. "Now these two, I actually like. The Chaperone."

"Ooh." Joey acted impressed and grinned.

John laughed and set it down, "and The Marine."

"Oooh! I love The Marine! Then again, your in it." Joey smiled and blushed lightly.

John grinned and set it down too. "And my ultimate favorite. Legendary."

"That's a good one too." Joey grinned. "I say Legendary then The Marine."

"Sounds good to me." John tossed The Chaperone to the side then put in The Marine and Legendary in the five disc DVD player. He grabbed the remote after turning the TV on and went back and sat next to Joey.

Joey moved over and leaned on him. She rested her head on his chest, next to his shoulder.

John smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He gently kissed her head. "This is nice."

"You're telling me." Joey smiled and put some of the blanket on him too.

"Are you cold?" John asked concerned.

"A little. But I'll be fine." Joey shrugged.

"Hang on." John got up and went to the room. He came out carrying his huge comforter. "Stand up real quick."

"Why?" Joey fake whined smiling.

"Just do it." John chuckled. When Joey stood he gently wrapped his arms around her then laid down on the couch with her, covering them up with his blanket.

Joey smiled snuggling closer to him. Her back was pressed against his chest and she could feel his sculpted muscles on her back. "This is really, _really_ nice."

John smiled. "It is." He kissed her head then hit play on the remote before holding her as close as he could. Under the blanket he reached for her hand and held it in his.

Joey smiled curling her fingers around his. "You have chubby fingers."

"Gee thanks." John chuckled.

Joey smiled. "Anytime buddy boy." She watched the movie and began to fall asleep again. By the time the movie was halfway in, both wrestlers were fully asleep.

* * *

><p>"John! Joey!" John woke up hearing their names called. Joey wasn't next to him and he saw her walk past him to the bus door.<p>

"Joe what's going on?" He sat up yawning.

"Randy's here." Joey opened the door. "What?"

"Sorry snappy. We stopped for tonight. We're getting a hotel and we're all gonna go out for lunch." Randy explained.

"Stopping at lunchtime for the night?" John was confused as he walked over to the door behind Joey.

"Yeah. Mr. McMahon wants us to have a little free-time. He's hoping it'll cool down Miz and JoMo." Randy nodded.

"What they do now?" John asked. He leaned against the wall.

"Fight. Over our newest diva." Randy chuckled somehow finding humor in it all.

"Great." Joey rolled her eyes and walked to the back.

John looked confused then looked at Randy. "Okay we'll catch up. Let everyone know."

Randy nodded. "Gotcha." He left and headed back to where everyone was meeting up.

John shut the door and went to Joey. "Joe you okay?"

Joey was on the bed looking down. He could see tears in her green eyes.

"Joey?" John went over and sat by her concern in his eyes. "Joe if them fighting over you is too much we can ask Randy and Sam if we can just stay here for lunch."

Joey shook her head slowly. "I'm fine." She was so quiet John wasn't sure he heard her at first.

"What's wrong then?" He gently wiped the first tear that had slipped out of her eye onto her cheek. "Your crying."

"I know." Joey pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. She turned her head away from John and he could tell she was crying harder from her back shaking.

"Joey?" John gently pulled her to him.

Joey pulled away. "I want to be alone John." Her voice shook with sobs. "Go ahead with everyone. I'll make something for myself."

John sighed. "Alright Joey. As long as you're sure." He saw her phone and grabbed it. He put his number in. "If you need me text me okay? I just put my number in there."

Joey nodded not even looking at him.

John kissed her brunette hair before leaving. He felt bad. Did he say or do something wrong? Why did it upset Joey so much that guys were fighting over her? What happened to her to make her feel that way?

**_A/N: So I bet you're all wondering what's wrong with Joey huh? Haha well guess you have to wait. Cause its not really gonna be mentioned in the next chapter ;). But there will be lots of humor in it. Trust me. On my profile I have a link to a picture of what I decided Joey looks like. Here's the link to just in case you're too lazy like me to go to my profile:_**

**_That's Joey! I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review if you have time! I love to hear your thoughts! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Where's Joey?" Randy asked as John walked up to him.

"She's not coming." John looked down.

"She okay?" Sam looked concerned.

"Not really. Unless curling up on the bed crying and not letting me hold her is okay." John couldn't get the image out of his head. Joey looked so helpless.

"Oh, poor her. Should I go talk to her?" Sam was ready to hand Randy Alanna and go.

"Maybe after lunch. She wants to be alone." John looked down.

"Uncle Johnny no be sad." Alanna reached out to John.

John gently took her. "I'll try sweet pea." He kissed Alanna's head. "So is everyone going together or wherever?"

"Mr. McMahon said wherever we want. Everyone's pretty much gone already except Melina, and Miz. A few others too. Shawn left, he tried to wait but his kids got hungry." Randy explained.

"Oh. Well where shall we eat?" John looked around and saw Miz watching him. "She's not coming. Might as well go eat."

"Why isn't she coming? What did you do to her Cena?" Miz got upset.

"She's tired. She hasn't gotten enough sleep lately and she just wants some alone time. Let her be." John sighed. "C'mon man, you know as much as I do when you got time to be alone you want it."

Miz growled. "Guess your right." He turned and left to go get his lunch.

Melina Perez-one of the divas-walked over to John. "She okay? I know its not she just wants to be alone."

"I don't know. She won't talk to me. I'll keep you updated though." John promised.

"Gracias hon." Melina kissed John's cheek and left too.

"Yucky." Alanna commented.

Randy, Sam, and John laughed. "Yeah Lannie yucky. Melina pretty but no-no." John laughed.

"Aunt Joey pretty! And yes-yes!" Alanna nodded. "Let go to Mickey D's now! Pwease!"

John chuckled. "Sure kiddo. Sound good guys?" He looked at his two friends and the young girl's parents.

"Sure does. Lets go." Randy took Sam's hand and they began to head to McDonald's.

* * *

><p>When John got on the bus after lunch he saw Joey sitting on the couch with a bag of chips next to her and a soda on the end table. "Hey you okay?"<p>

Joey looked over. "I'm fine John." She took a drink of her soda. "Oh, by the way, we should probably get more soda. And preferably Pepsi."

"What's wrong with my Mountain Dew?" John sat on the floor in front of her.

Joey put her feet on his shoulder. "It looks like pee."

"Really now?" John couldn't help but smile.

Joey nodded. "Yep. And tastes like pee on crack."

"Interesting. And how do you know this?" John asked.

"My nephew. No words needed after that." Joey leaned back.

"Something's bothering you. Is it the guys fighting over you earlier?"

Joey shook her head. "Its nothing John. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright. Well Sam said she wanted to come over with Alanna, have some girl time with you. Randy and I are gonna go hang out with Shawn and his family. Will you be okay?" John looked at her, hoping Joey would say something else.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I actually wanna see Lanna." Joey moved her legs and stood grabbing the bag of chips and her now empty can of soda.

John got up and gently took both from her hands. He set them down and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Joey. I don't know what's going on, but I'm sorry. I wish I could fix it for you."

Joey rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and John felt her take a deep breath.

"Joey, if those guys ever try to hurt you, they won't be able to. Randy and I will protect you. Shawn will help too. You're apart of our family now. We're gonna keep you safe." John promised.

Joey turned her head and looked up at him. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him.

John held her close while kissing her back. His hands rested on her lower back, never moving or leaving.

Joey wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She lightly ran her fingertips against the back of his neck, right where his hair stopped.

John smiled lightly as they kissed. The touch sent shivers down his spine. He liked it though.

After a moment they pulled away and John gently pressed his forehead against hers to look into her eyes. "I love you Joey. You're beautiful, sweet, and I'll do anything to protect you. That's a promise."

Joey smiled and once again ran her fingertips over the back of his neck, this time sending more shivers down his back and sending a smile to John's lips. "I know John. I believe you." She hugged him again then stepped back. "Well I should clean my mess before Sam and Alanna get here."

"Probably be a good idea." John nodded. He watched as Joey got the bag and can again and brought them into the small kitchen. She threw the can away then rolled the bag up to close it and set it back into the cabinet.

Joey went back to the couch and took the blanket she was sitting on, one John didn't recognize so it must've been hers, and folded it before going into the room and setting it on the bed. She came back and looked at John. "Just gonna stare at me now buddy boy?"

"Planning on it." John tried not to smile.

Joey hit his arm smiling and walked back into the kitchen. She hopped onto the counter and leaned back to relax.

John rubbed his arm. "Ow. You hit hard." He walked over to be in front of her.

Joey smiled, "did I mention my nephew's dad is my older brother?" She laughed. "As a girl you kinda gotta learn to fight back."

John laughed, "yeah I know that. As a boy even. I'm the second oldest in my family. Four brothers I had to deal with."

Joey laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ha ha sucker."

John laughed making a face and wrapping his arms around her waist, "oh hush."

Joey shook her head. "I'd rather not. Blue eyes." She leaned forward and put her forehead on his. "Your eyes are pretty."

"But I'm a guy." John smiled.

"A guy pretty." Joey smiled back.

John laughed. "'Guy pretty'?"

Joey giggled. "Yes. Guy pretty."

"That's new." They both jumped hearing Randy's voice.

"C'mon man!" John looked at Randy, his arms never leaving Joey's waist.

Randy laughed. "I couldn't help it. Plus I thought you two were gonna kiss and I didn't want to see that."

"I did." Shawn came out from around the corner. He laughed. "Hey Joey. Glad your feeling better."

Joey smiled. "Me too. Thanks guys."

"Oh anytime." Randy laughed. "You need teasing I'm the guy for it."

"Jerk." John rested his head on Joey's shoulder. He was pouting.

Joey laughed. "Poor little John." She patted his head.

Shawn laughed. "He's a little baby."

Randy laughed, "John Baby Cena."

"Hey now." John laughed, still keeping his head on Joey's shoulder.

"So, can we have a moment alone real quick guys?" Joey smiled. "Please."

"If its cause your gonna kiss I'm gonna go puke" Randy joked. He laughed. "I'll be outside. Remember, I can hear things." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at the diva and superstar before going outside.

Shawn laughed. "Please don't make us hear what he's talking about." He followed Randy leaving the two alone.

Joey kissed John's head and waited for him to look up at her. "So, your friends."

"Aren't they the greatest?" John chuckled. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

Joey smiled kissing back for a moment and pulled back, "for people who think this is going too fast, we sure do kiss a lot."

John laughed. "I can't help it."

Joey smiled. "Of course not." She slid off the counter into John's arms more. Before her feet hit the floor John picked her up and twirled her lightly before finally setting her down.

"Show off." Joey smiled.

"Why? Cause you can't pick me up?" John smiled.

"No." Joey smiled, "and I can't pick you up cause your fat." Joey joked patting his stomach.

"Thanks a lot." John fake pouted.

Joey laughed. "Shut up." She got an idea and grinned. "Come here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her to the open window. Quietly she checked through the blinds to see where Randy and Shawn were. Just like she thought they were in front of the window, kind of listening.

"What are we doing?" John whispered noticing the secret of it all.

Joey grinned and whispered in his ear what she had planned.

"That's, awkward." John admitted whispering.

Joey giggled softly. "Just do it with me." She whispered.

"Fine." John chuckled. "But I'm not standing." He sat on the floor in front of the window quietly.

Joey giggled and sat on his lap. "Works for me." She whispered. "Okay ready?"

John nodded. "This is so awkward." He whispered shaking his head.

Joey grinned and said loud enough for Shawn and Randy to both hear, "oh John!" It was pretty much a moan, like Joey had planned.

John tried not to laugh as he imagined what his best friends were thinking and doing. "Oh Joey!" He replied, as loud as she did and as much of a moan he could do without laughing.

Joey turned her head and buried it in his chest laughing as quiet as she could.

"Oh come on guys really!" They heard Shawn exclaim.

John tried not to laugh as he listened to them exclaim how gross it was to them and Joey's laughter.

"I was just kidding!" Randy shouted.

Joey laughed more. "Okay, lets go now."

John laughed and got up with her and together they walked out of the bus, their face's red from laughter.

"What the hell man!" Randy yelled.

John laughed. "You believed it? That's flipping awesome dude."

Joey laughed, "just to get back at you Randy."

Randy grabbed Joey quickly and gently messed up her hair. "I'm gonna get you back someday."

Joey laughed, "eventually." She pushed him back and laughed more.

Randy laughed looking at her hair. "Now you have sex hair kid."

Shawn, John, and Joey all began to laugh. So far Joey was loving it as a diva in WWE with these boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

By the time Monday rolled back around they were in Phoenix Arizona. Just in time for the next show. For this one, Joey was going to do a diva tag team. Her and Melina against the Bella twins.

"You ready for tonight?" John asked her concerned.

Joey grinned, "hey it's the first part of my dream coming true."

"But Joey, your going against the Bella twins. The ones who _cheat_."

"Yeah, your point?" Joey smiled and hugged John. "Relax. I'll be fine." She wore another huge t-shirt and a pair of shorts, one a lot like the ones John liked to wear.

John kissed her head. "Alright." He walked with her to the room and watched the other superstars to make sure they didn't bug Joey.

Melina came over to Joey and smiled. "Hey tag team partner."

Joey smiled at Melina. Both girls had become close in the week they were traveling. Melina pretty much taking Joey under her wing to help teach her some moves that'd help.

"Hey Melina." She hugged the older woman. "Ready for tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Those Bella twins are going down." She smiled and looked at John, "hey Cena."

"Hey Melina." John nodded. He looked at Joey once more.

"John! Relax! I'm gonna be okay." Joey assured. She slapped her forehead. "Where's Shawn or Randy when you need them?"

"Out in the ring already. Going against each other for tonight." John grinned.

"Damn it," Joey groaned. She looked at Melina, "Melina please tell John I'll be okay out there tonight."

"John, calm your nuts. She'll be fine." Melina looked at John.

John almost choked on the water he was drinking at that given point. "Wa-wait what?"

Joey laughed. "I didn't think you'd say it like that but thanks." Joey grinned at Melina.

Melina laughed. "Works every time. It worked with Morrison once too."

"What worked with me babe?" JoMo came over a grin on his face. He looked at Joey, "hey other babe."

"Hi." Joey rolled her eyes and walked away from the group not wanting to be around any superstars at that point.

"She doesn't like me." JoMo observed the obvious.

"Really now?" John rolled his eyes and followed Joey to where she was. Next to Kelly. "Hi Kelly."

"Hi John." Kelly smiled at John. She pretty much batted her eyes at him.

Joey noticed and went over by John and hugged his arm. "I'm sorry about that." She looked up at him.

John smiled a little, noticing that Joey was jealous about Kelly.

"Its alright." He gently pressed his lips against hers to reassure her that she was the only diva he saw and that it was alright.

"Good." Joey smiled after the kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Kelly watched and rolled her eyes before walking off.

Joey laughed. "You're a womanizer."

"Should I change my theme song to that?" John joked.

"Yes. I can so see you walking down the ramp to a Brittany Spears song." Joey laughed.

"John and Brittany Spears? I'd pay to see that." Randy came up with Shawn laughing.

"Course you would man." John laughed. He kissed Joey's lips once more. "I gotta go. I'm gonna be in the ring soon."

"Have fun in there. I'll be watching from the sidelines." Joey smiled.

"Awesome." He kissed her cheek and before he moved away he whispered, "its against Punk so easy match."

Joey laughed. "Just go." She pushed John away and watched him as he waved and blew a kiss to her before going to the entrance to the ramp.

"Lets go watch." Shawn grinned. "I know the best place to watch."

"Where?" Joey looked at him curious.

"Come on." Shawn lead her and Randy to a different way. They ended up next to Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler.

The few men behind the announcers saw Joey and wolf whistled.

Joey laughed and waved at them. "Hey fellas."

"Well looks like we got some people hanging out down here for Cena and Punk's match." Jerry laughed. "Hey Joey, Randy, and Shawn."

"Hey Jerry." Randy waved laughed. He waved at the audience too.

"And with that, C.M Punk!" Michael announced, obviously he wasn't much of a fan of Joey.

Joey looked at Shawn and laughed. "Best place ever!" She gave him a thumbs up as C.M Punk's song played and Punk came down the ramp.

Punk climbed into the ring and looked at Joey, he did the "I'm watching you" thing to her with a joking glare.

Joey laughed and did it back to him and grinned.

"Ooh looks like Punk and Joey have a little fight here." Jerry laughed.

Joey laughed. "Oh yes. Punk is my worst enemy. I'm kidding, Punk's awesome."

Punk fans screamed in agreement and John fans booed.

Joey laughed. "Oh c'mon I can't support the guys? Gosh."

Everyone, including Punk laughed at Joey.

"Well now that we had some ringside humor-Cena." Michael said obviously bored with Joey.

Shawn and Randy looked at each other and just laughed. Michael didn't like Joey one bit.

John's music played and Joey smiled knowing John would be coming out.

John came out grinning and waved to fans. He jogged up to the ring and slid underneath the bottom rope landing on his feet halfway into the ring like always. He did his "you can't see me" move and took his hat off. Immediately he tossed it to Joey and smiled at her.

Joey caught it and put it on grinning. "He's not getting his hat back." She laughed.

"Figured as much." Randy laughed. He elbowed Joey lightly when John took his shirt off and tossed it to the crowd.

Joey watched John and a grin appeared across her face. She remembered before she had this opportunity when wrestling was on at home she'd be glued to TV and pretty much screamed each time John took his shirt off. It never got old to her.

John glanced at Joey and winked at her teasingly.

Joey blushed and pulled his hat down to cover her face.

"Okay Cena stop flirting." Punk rolled his eyes. "Lets do this."The referee came into the ring and started off their match.

* * *

><p>The match was pretty level. John and Punk were both wrestling well, both wanting to win.<p>

Joey watched John closely. She liked watching how he wrestled. It was all, entertaining.

Towards the end of the match John fell wrong after trying to do the five knuckle shuffle. His shoulder got hurt and made it harder for him.

Punk took advantage of it and easily pinned John within a few moments of getting hurt. After the ref counted to five he stood up, giving John his space and the Punk fans watched John as he sat up slowly. She wanted to go to him but stayed.

John looked at her for a second before getting up. He held his shoulder and after a little bit more both him and Punk went back.

Joey got up. "See ya." She ran to the back, the same way Shawn had brought her and Randy out and met John in the room. "You okay?"

John nodded. "My shoulder just hurts."

Joey went to the small fridge and got an icepack out of the tiny freezer that she had found out the icepacks were in. She brought it back and gently put it on John's shoulder. "I noticed you landed wrong."

"Eh, gotta be tough Joey." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine."

Joey nodded, "good. Now you'll believe me when I said I'll be fine in the diva match." She grinned.

John smiled. "Alright fine. I believe you."

"Please don't kiss." Randy came up behind them with Shawn.

"Why do you always have to interrupt man? I wanna see them kiss." Shawn sat on the couch laughing. "You okay Cena?"

John nodded, "I'm fine." He sat in his favorite spot.

Joey sat on his leg and looked at Randy. "Have a problem with PDA?"

"When its not me and Sam." Randy laughed. He sat next to Shawn and sighed, "man Shawn you kicked my butt tonight."

Shawn laughed. "Payback man."

"Older and he still kicks the crap outta ya." John laughed. He leaned back and Joey leaned back on him. Since the couch was keeping the icepack on his shoulder he moved his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Joey rested her head on his good shoulder and laughed. "Shawn's the best though. Gotta admit."

Shawn grinned, "thanks Joey. Someone understands me."

"Barely." Joey laughed.

Randy and John both laughed as Shawn pretended to pout. Joey somehow added more humor than before.

* * *

><p>"Alright! And for the diva tag team match, we have the Bella twins!" Michael had begged Jerry to switch who they were announcing for the diva match. Especially since he hated Joey.<p>

Both Bella twins, Nikki and Brie walked out together as their music played. This time they wore a pink outfit, in their usual taste.

Joey looked back at John and jokingly rolled her eyes at the Bella twins from where she and Melina waited to be announced.

John chuckled and smiled at her. He knew how much Joey hated those kinds of outfits, and the Bella twins.

"And on the other team we have Melina Perez." Jerry announced, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Melina walked out smiling and waving as she walked down the ramp. The Bella twins stared at her from a corner of the ring. They both had a glare on their face as they watched her.

"And our newest diva Joey Schmidt." Jerry grinned announcing. He liked Joey. She was probably the coolest diva they had added into the WWE.

Joey grinned and before walking out she took her shirt off, she had a tight light blue tank top on underneath. She tossed it to John, "hold that for me?" She winked teasingly before going out while "Not Afraid" was playing.

John shook his head laughing as he watched her walk out from where he stood. He was a little red from her teasing gesture.

Joey climbed into the ring and waved before grinning at Melina. "That was fun."

Melina laughed. "Only you Joey."

"I know. So me first or you?" Joey smiled.

"You. They don't know how well you wrestle." She hugged Joey before climbing out and standing in the corner, outside of the ropes.

Nikki was the twin staying in the ring. Brie did the same thing Melina did, opposite of the ring. Once the match started, Melina's job was to make sure if Joey needed her to be there, and make sure Brie didn't try to cheat.

After the match started Nikki automatically went after Joey, by grabbing her around the stomach and lifting her for a throw. Joey, expecting this used her legs to trip Nikki and ended up getting on her own feet again while Nikki landed on her stomach.

"Ow!" Nikki whined, she got up and grabbed Joey's hair pulling her closer to Brie.

Melina saw and automatically made her way over. Of course the ref stopped Melina from getting to Joey and the twins. This gave the twins full reign of the ring.

Brie grinned and hit Joey across the face while she got the chance. Both twins ganged up on Joey while the ref was busy with Melina.

Joey just smirked letting them. She had an idea that would help her and Melina win the match. Quickly she grabbed Brie when Brie wasn't expecting it and pushed her out of the ring, pretty much next to the audience barrier. Then she grabbed Nikki and did the move once more. This time she held Nikki and waited until the ref looked over. Then she pinned Nikki, before Brie could recover and make her way back.

"Will you look at that?" Jerry oohed and ahhed at Joey. "First diva to win against the Bella twins while they cheat and her own partner unable to help."

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty ballerina dancing fairy stuff. We get the point Lawler." Michael rolled his eyes and yawned. Bored with the diva match.

Melina went to Joey after the referee made it official Joey won. She hugged her grinning. "Great job Joey."

Joey grinned hugging Melina. "Even with the ref holding you back and them cheating I was able to do it." She looked over to the ramp and saw John watching her, shocked and happy for her.

"Go ahead chica." Melina smiled. "Go to your man." She laughed.

Joey blushed and made a face at Melina before going up the ramp to John. Behind her, Melina laughed and the Bella twins weren't happy.

"Told you I'd be fine." Joey smirked playfully.

"No, you said you'd be alright." John smiled and kissed her, not caring the whole WWE universe had just seen. Around them everyone cheered for the two.

Joey giggled and pulled back. "Show off."

John smiled. "I try Joe. I try."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

John was sitting on the couch relaxing, enjoying the lazy Tuesday afternoon when he heard Joey start crying from the bed room. Concerned he walked over to the room. "Joey?"

Joey wiped her tears. "I'm fine John."

"Why are you crying? You're not fine." John insisted. He sat next to her. "This isn't the first time Joe."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm not fine." Joey snapped. She sighed looking down.

"Tell me Joey. I know something's wrong." John pleaded.

Joey shook her head and kept looking away, "I'm fine. Trust me."

"Fine." John groaned and left the room. He was upset Joey wouldn't tell him what was going on. He knew something was wrong. _Just give her time_. He tried to remind himself, _maybe she's scared. Or home sick._

John grabbed his phone and called Sam's number. "Hey John."

"Sam, I need help." John sighed. He explained what was going on.

"Alright. Well we should be stopping for tonight soon so I can talk to Joey then." Sam promised. "Just give her space John. Something's wrong and pushing her to say it might make it worse."

"Yeah." John sighed. He ran his hand over his face in frustration. If only Joey would tell him.

* * *

><p>When they ended up stopping for the night John and Randy brought Alanna to a small park just a block away from the hotel they were staying at. Inside John and Joey's bus Sam and Joey had a heart to heart. Sam being an older sister to Joey, one that Joey was needing, and missing.<p>

"Wonder what they're talking about." John wondered while he walked behind a running Alanna to the swings. Randy walked next to him, "I'm curious too. I hope Joey's okay."

"You're telling me." John sighed. "It sucks seeing the person you love in so much pain. And you don't know what's wrong so you can't help."

Randy nodded and lifted Alanna into a child swing. He kissed Alanna's head then gently began to push the swing into the air. "I know what you mean. There's times where Sam's the same. The first time, it scared me. But now she understands how scared I get so she's trying to help keep me updated so I'm not freaking out."

John watched the giggling Alanna who was squealing each time she went up into the air. He remembered Joey getting Alanna to sleep quickly, just a week ago. That was before the first breakdown. Since then there was one almost every other day. They were getting worse too. It scared him, he didn't know how to help Joey. He didn't know what was going on. All of this was too much. He was scared and wanted to know Joey would be okay.

Randy watched John as he pushed his daughter on the swing. "John, Joey will be fine man. She's tough."

"But its getting worse. I didn't tell you but since the first breakdown last week there's been more besides today. They're getting worse."

"Just relax man. You worryin' ain't gonna fix it. Its gonna make it worse. She needs someone who's just gonna be there right now. That's all." Randy assured.

"Aunt Joey! Mama!" Alanna squealed making both men look. Sure enough Sam and Joey were walking towards them, Joey leaning on Sam some with Sam's arm around her.

"Hey." Randy smiled to the girls.

Joey nodded to him and looked at John, "c'mon. We need to talk."

_Great sentence. Just what every guy wants to hear. _John nodded and followed Joey as she walked to a bench so they could have privacy. Neither one noticed the Miz was close by.

"John, you gotta promise what I tell you stays secret. You and Sam will be the only ones who know. As it is, I'm not sure if I should tell you." Joey looked away from John. Uncertainty in her body language and eyes.

"You can Joe." John assured. "I'll keep it quiet." He promised softly.

Joey slowly looked at him. "You won't understand."

"I'll try. Really Joey, I'll make it an effort. Promise. Please." John grabbed her hand gently. He squeezed it comfortingly and waited.

"My nephew's mom, was my older sister," she paused to take a deep breath. Tears filled her eyes and she sighed. "His dad got my sister pregnant when she was 19. My sister was four years older then me."

John nodded and sat with Joey noticing she was shaking slightly.

"He abused my sister. Repeatedly. So bad my sister would be in the hospital. When she was there, I was in charge of Kenny. To protect him. My older brother was gone so he couldn't help. That's where I learned to fight. Protecting Kenny was my only choice." Joey sighed and looked away, "my sister died. A year ago Kenny's dad beat her to the point she was a vegetable. We couldn't let her live like that. So a few days after we took her off life support. My brother took Kenny in as his own son. That's what's been going on. And being away from Kenny is hard."

"Why?" John asked, even though he knew the reason.

"John, he was my sister's son! He's the only thing I have left of my sister." Joey snapped. She looked at him. "Let me guess your gonna ask why I didn't tell anyone about the abuse? We tried. We called the cops. They didn't do anything! My sister died because the cops were too stupid to do anything to save her from him."

John paused, "Joey, I-"

"Forget it." Joey got up starting to cry. "I don't want to deal with someone who's gonna ask 'what if you did this?'. I told you, you wouldn't understand. She turned and began to walk away looking down. Immediately she ran into Miz.

Miz rubbed her back. "Shh don't cry sweetheart. I heard everything and I understand." He whispered soothingly. "John will never understand how hurt you were and still are." He glanced up at John who was ready to run over and hit him. He smirked at John as Joey hugged him.

Joey cried into the Miz's chest. "Thank you."

Miz rubbed her back soothingly. "You're welcome Joey. C'mon lets go somewhere away from this cold hearted jerk." He started to walk away with Joey, his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't hurt her!" John yelled after him.

"Like you did?" Miz smirked. "I could never do that John. I'm not cold hearted like you." and with that they walked away from John. Joey never looking back at John.

_**A/N: Yeah I know little crazy huh? But I had to add drama. For once John and Joey didn't kiss in a chapter XD But in all seriousness its just the added drama I promised. So let me know what you think! :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

John sat next to Alanna on the floor and played with her, her parents sat on the couch watching their daughter and hurt friend.

"So she just went with Miz instead this morning?" Randy asked clarifying what John had told them.

John nodded. "Got her stuff from my bus and went with Miz on his." He closed his eyes trying not to cry. He was John Cena for crying out loud! He couldn't cry! He just couldn't.

"Uncle Johnny," Alanna climbed into John's lap and hugged him the best she could. "Don't cry. Aunt Joey will forgives you."

John hugged Alanna back. 'I hope so Lannie. I messed up big time."

"Uh oh." Alanna looked up at him.

"Big uh oh." John agreed.

"She'll be fine John. Just give her some time." Sam soothed. She watched John as he nodded slowly.

"I'll try Sam." John sighed. Well I should go back to my bus before we leave. Thank you." He stood with Alanna and gently handed his friend his daughter.

"At lunch we'll meet up again okay?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "See you then." John left the Ortons' bus and went to his own. He had to pass Miz's on his way.

"Hey Cena, how does it feel knowing you hurt Joey?" Miz caught up to John as he walked past.

"Miz don't." John sighed. "I know I screwed up."

"Loser. Guess you can't always be the champ." Miz smirked.

John glanced at Miz, "just go. Take care of Joey." He walked to his bus and got in, locking the door behind him. Yet he could hear the Miz.

"She said she hates you Cena. And that she wished she never looked up to you!" Miz taunted.

John ignored him the best he could and went to the back. He laid on his bed, face down. As soon as his face hit the pillow, tears began to fall. "I'm sorry Joey." He whispered even though she couldn't hear. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Joey woke up the next day and sighed. She missed John but he had hurt her. There was still an ache each time she thought of him. Now she was with Miz, well Mike. He was "understanding" about what had happened and really nice to Joey about it all.<p>

Joey thought of John again and remembered he had put his number in her phone. Quickly she got it and checked, sure enough there was his number "John". With a small hesitation and a little skip in her heart she changed the name to "_3 John_". After waiting a moment to let it sink in Joey texted John, "_hey John. I miss u, and uh Randy, Sam and Lan._" She set her phone on the bed she was sleeping on while she stayed with Mike and got up. Quietly she walked into the kitchen where Mike was cooking breakfast for them.

"Morning sunshine." Mike grinned over his shoulder at Joey. "French Toast for breakfast."

"Awesome. Thank you Mike." Joey smiled a little then sat at the table. She rested her chin on her hand and looked out the window thinking of John and his breakfast mishap. She smiled remembering the messy kiss they had shared afterwards. It had to be the best kiss she had ever had.

"Here you go gorgeous." Mike set the plate of French toast in front of Joey. He gently kissed her head as he set the fork and knife down next to it.

"Thank you Mike." Joey began to eat. She sighed thinking of what John probably be doing. Probably with the Orton's eating a delicious breakfast Sam made for them. She missed Sam's cooking. It was definitely a meal from home with whatever Sam made. And it was never the same, it was always different, a delicious fresh different.

* * *

><p>John woke up late that morning. He was afraid to wake up early and have to sit there dealing with the thoughts of what he had done. Also he had stayed up late the night before thinking about Joey, wondering what he could have done different.<p>

He glanced at the time after finally waking up more. 11:43. It was late compared to what he normally woke up at. He grabbed his phone and saw the few missed alerts. Three calls from Randy and one from Sam, then a voicemail and text. He dismissed the calls then listened to the voicemail.

"_Hey John its Randy. Just checking on you. Its 8:09 and you haven't come over. Well we have food saved for you. I'll call at noon and check in on you._" John chuckled. He was lucky to have a good friend like Randy. Randy was always looking out for him.

John looked at the text message and paused seeing who it was from. "_Joey (:_". He sighed and opened the message. After reading it a smile appeared on his face. Joey was thinking about him at least.

"_Hey Joe. I miss u 2 kid. Randy, Sam and Lannie miss u 2. I luv u Joe and I'm really sorry I was an ass 2 u._" He sent the message and sighed. Hopefully it would help Joey know how bad he felt for hurting her that way. He wished it could fix everything then and there.

_**A/N:Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I hate to say this but your gonna have a week's worth of waiting. Tomorrow I'm going out of town to band camp, I get home for a night, then I leave again the next day to go to my cousin's wedding and get back next Sunday. I'm so sorry guys! So enjoy this little bit and I promise I'll update as soon as I get home!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay so tomorrow I start school. Blech. Which sucks. So I probably won't be able to update quickly as much. But I do need to tell you all one thing so please take the time to read this. Its frustrating to me how only one person has been reviewing (I appreciate it VERY much Rainbowbrite006) and how I keep getting alerts, favorites and everything else. Is it THAT hard to take time to write a review? Can I please have a few more? I'll appreciate it. I love writing this but I'll stop if the reviews are ending up staying at one review a chapter. So please, please, please review. I don't want to quit writing but I need motivation. Reviews ARE motivation to me. Thank you so much.**_

**Chapter Nine**

By the time Monday rolled back around, no words had been spoken. But they had been texted. Both superstars had no idea what to say or do. They were afraid to admit they were both wrong.

Both wrestlers walked into the room at the same time, across the room from each other. John was beside Randy who decided to walk with John for moral support.

Joey was accompanied by Mike. The Miz had his arm around Joey and when he saw John he pulled her close and kissed her head. John clenched his fists but didn't move. He stared at Mike daring him to kiss her again.

Joey noticed and gently pulled away from Mike. Her heart was aching for John and only John.

Randy put his hand on John's shoulder. "Relax man. Its okay."

John nodded and sighed. He left and went to the weight room and began to lift weights. He needed to get away from Joey and Mike. When actually all he wanted to do was run back and wrap Joey into his arms and keep telling her how much of an idiot he was. He wanted to press his lips against hers and tell her he was so sorry he didn't know if he could ever apologize enough. He wanted to tell her he loved her with every breath he took. He wanted to tell her he needed her with each beat of his heart.

"Hey Cena." John looked up at the voice of Shawn. Shawn stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and leaning on the wall. "You okay?"

John shook his head and went back to lifting weights. "I screwed up man." He lifted the weight over his head and took a deep breath to help keep it from hurting.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked as he watched. His blue-green eyes shadowed concern for his friend.

"I screwed up! Okay?" John set the weights down. He stared at his older friend in disbelief. "Didn't you hear me? Joey hates me because I said the wrong words at the wrong time. I was an ass to her. A complete dumb ass who had to break her heart. I'm a fucking idiot Shawn!" John yelled taking a few steps to his friend.

"I hurt the girl I love! All because I had to be a fucking dumb ass idiot jerk." John sighed. "I'm a fucking asshole who needs to learn how to keep my damn mouth shut when all I have to say are shitty comments. Because of those comments I hurt her! I hurt her Shawn!"

Shawn watched as his friend stood an inch away. Their noses about touched. All Shawn did was stare. John on the other hand was panting from it.

"What? Not going to say anything now? You agree that I'm a dumb ass huh?" John yelled again. Once again, Shawn didn't flinch. He just gave a half smile.

"You know John, someone should really wash your mouth out with soap." From behind Shawn stepped Joey. Her green eyes met his shocked blue ones. "Yep. I heard every word. I never knew someone could swear so much in just a few sentences. I think I heard every word in the book too."

John took a few steps backward, stumbling over his own feet. "Joe."

"You know John, you got the best friends anyone can have." Randy came up beside Shawn as Joey talked. "They talked to me and Shawn told me you were a wreck without me. Randy called Sam and Lan and Alanna said that 'Uncle John been sad wifout yous Auntie Joey'. It broke my heart even more John. But you know, there's only one thing that could've made it better." Joey walked closer to John and grabbed one of his hands before he could step back again. "Kiss me?"

John's lips slowly curved up into a smile. "You don't have to ask Joe." He pressed his lips on hers wrapping his arms around her waist.

Joey reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Behind them Shawn and Randy whooped and cheered. Their best friend was better again.

Joey and John simultaneously moved one hand to face their friends and lifted their middle finger in a salute as they kissed. They couldn't help but laugh as they heard Randy step away a few feet and yell down the hall "Guys! Cena and Joey are kissing!"

Almost all the superstars and divas came to watch. Melina wolf whistled to her friends. "Ow ow! Joe you got yourself a looker."

Joey laughed more and hugged John tucking herself under his arms. "I know. He's the sweetest too huh?"

John grinned and kissed her head softly. He had his Joey and she was happy again.

"Careful though. Might boost his ego too much." Punk laughed from where he stood with everyone.

John laughed. "Thanks Punk. What every guy needs to hear."

"Oh yes." Punk laughed and gave John a thumbs up. In the ring they may have hated each other, but when no matches were going on, the two were friends.

John held Joey closer to him and kissed her forehead while Shawn, Randy, and Melina shooed people away. "I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be," Joey looked up at him. "Just, help me out on one thing."

"What's that?" John looked down at her mischievous filled eyes.

"Help me get Mr. McMahon to let me bring Kenny along with us now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Joey paced in the hall glancing at the door a lot. She was anxious. Her hands shook slightly from how anxious she was. She was excited to. John watched her from the chair he sat in. "Joe, come sit down. They'll be here soon."

Joey glanced at him and then slowly walked over by him. She sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, hoping it would somehow relax her just hearing his heartbeat. "I can't believe Mr. McMahon said yes."

"He probably understands you needing to have Kenny around." John suggested kissing her gently waved hair. He wrapped his arms around her and held her small fragile but tough body against his. A smile spread across his lips.

"Hopefully they'll be here soon." Joey whispered. She glanced at the door once more and sighed.

John rubbed her arm gently. "Deep breath Joe. They'll be here soon."

Joey nodded and relaxed once more. She took a deep breath and listened to the gentle steady heartbeat of John's. She closed her eyes and smiled hearing it. Nothing made her relax like his heartbeat.

The door opening made Joey quickly jump up and look over. In the doorway was her brother and a little boy in his arms, Kenny. A smile spread across her face and Joey quickly went over and hugged them both. "Kenny, Ben."

"Mama!" John blinked. Did Kenny really call Joey-?

"Hey baby boy." Joey smiled taking the young toddler into her arms, "were you good for Uncle Ben?"Kenny nodded and rested his head on Joey's shoulder. "Mama." He did. Kenny did call Joey mom. John stayed silent though. Joey would tell him about it when she was ready.

Joey smiled at Ben, her brother, "thank you Ben." She hugged him once more. "Wanna stay for tonight? Then rest with us before going back?" Concern showed in her eyes for the older sibling of hers.

"Sure Joey." He kissed his sister's head before letting his eyes scan the room. They rested on John. Ben looked John over, obviously doing the older protective brother check.

"Ben, this is John. John, my older brother Ben, and my little man Kenny." Joey introduced, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Nice to meet you Ben," John reached a hand out to Ben and smiled warmly to the girl he loved's brother.

"You to John." Ben shook his hand and glanced at Joey.

Joey smiled at Ben reassuringly then rubbed Kenny's back, "Ken, its John, John Cena. Remember? What does he say?"

The small four year old took his hand and waved it in front of his face shyly. "You can't see me." John heard him mumble.

Joey smiled and kissed his head, "remember mama got you the picture with John on it and John signed it for you?"

Kenny nodded and then buried his head into Joey's neck. "Mama."

Joey smiled and looked at John, "he's shy. A lot of shy."

John smiled. He was trying to figure out why Joey would be calling herself Kenny's mom. "Its cute." He looked at the siblings. "Well want to go relax in the break room? Its early so we'll have it to ourselves."

"Sure. Why not." Ben shrugged. He grabbed the duffel bag that carried all of Kenny's things and reached to grab a bag of Kenny's toys and the bag that held a playpen.

John quickly grabbed both. "Here, I'll carry it for you."

Ben smiled gratefully at John, "thank you." He caught up with Joey and walked with his sister and their nephew towards the break room, Joey explaining to him all that had happened, leaving out the fight, since she got there.

John followed carrying the rest of Kenny's stuff. He was glad Joey got to have Kenny with her and that she had a chance to see her brother. He liked Ben too. He was protective of Joey, which he understood after losing their other sister.

Joey sat on the floor with Kenny in front of her. "How's my little man?" She looked up and her brown eyes met John's. "Can I see the bag with his toys?"

John nodded and handed the bag to Joey as he set the playpen stuff on the floor next to the couch, out of the way.

Joey opened the bag and pulled out some of Kenny's toys. John recognized them as WWE Wrestling action figures. A smile lit up his face as he saw Kenny automatically reach for his action figure.

Kenny grinned, "I Cena now."

Joey laughed, "Kenny, John is Cena."

"Not now. I am." Kenny handed Joey the Randy Orton one. "You Orton. Viper!"

John chuckled as he sat on the couch next to Ben. "Do they always play like this?"

Ben laughed, "yeah. After Joey made it here, Kenny watches and when she comes out a big grin just appears on his face." He glanced at John, "speaking of seeing things on WWE."

John gulped. He remembered after Joey's first match, a tag-team one with Melina how he kissed her afterwords, in front of everyone. A small blush crept up to John's cheeks.

Ben grinned, "I see you know what this is about. Kissing my sister. On live TV."

John's blush grew to cover his ears. "Yeah, that."

Ben chuckled. "I take it you like my sister?"

"More than that," John mumbled his blush growing by the second and deepening.

Joey glanced over out of the corner of her eyes and grinned amused at John as she played with Kenny.

"Cute. Just don't hurt her okay?" Ben patted John's shoulder. "Take care of her."

"I will. For sure." John's blush slowly went away but Joey still had the memory of it engraved in her mind.

"Good. She deserves the best. And I think you may just be the one to treat her that way." Ben smiled.

"I'm glad I meet your approval." John grinned jokingly at him.

Ben laughed. "You surpassed it."

"Awesome." John smiled happy. "I'm glad I did."

Ben laughed. "But if you hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it." John admitted. "not in a million years."

Ben smiled. "Thank you John."

"No problem." John smiled looking over at Joey as she played with her nephew, "none at all." He was glad Joey had her brother for the night and her nephew. Everything seemed alright for her now. He could relax. Except for the one part nagging him about her being called "mama" by little Kenny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"You all know her and love her. She's our newest and from what we've seen, toughest diva. Weighing in at 145 pounds, Joey Schmidt!" Jerry "The King", Lawler announced grinning. He really liked Joey. One tough diva. "I'm not afraid." Joey's song began to play and she kissed her nephew's head.

"Just watch baby. Watch with Uncle Ben and John okay?"

Kenny nodded and the toddle watched his aunt/mom in amazement.

After giving John a quick small kiss Joey walked out to the ring smiling an waving beside her walked Melina. Her close friend and mentor. Together they did the splits sliding into the ring, a laugh from the girls after their display. Wolf whistles were heard from men in the arena which made the laughter from the girls grow.

"And going against her, weighing 264 pounds, CM Punk!" More screams erupted but confusion also covered their faces except on Punk and the two divas inside the ring. This match, was definitely scripted.  
>After Punk reached the ring he and Joey took a mic that Cole offered them.<p>

"Aright guys" Joey started, "I know you all are surprised but this match is one requested by Mr. McMahon. He wants me, who he believes is one of the strongest divas, he does." She clarified, "to go against Punk. If it goes well there may be more of these kinds of matches. We're the guinea pigs."

"I promise guys, and Cena, that I wont touch Joey in ways that, you know, may be, well awkward. Especially on a family show." Punk earned a few laughs at that.

They both handed Cole the mics back and shook each others hands. Neither one knew who was going to win this. That was one thing that hadn't been scripted. The match began when Melina climbed out with a promise she wouldn't interfere. For the most part it was even, just like they had planned. Joey sat on her knees and watched Punk as he paced back and forth so they could both catch their breaths. His shoulder was feeling sore, just like he knew her ankle was.

Before Joey had a chance to get up, Punk grabbed her and slammed her down to the mat. As her ankle hit it gave out and Joey could feel a slight pain, but the adrenaline she felt numbed everything. This part wasn't scripted. All superstars knew there was a chance something scripted would go wrong. This was one of those times. Quickly she began to try and knock his legs out from under him just like she had learned to do when she was fighting Kenny's dad. She fought trying to gain some ground, even flipping over quickly, facing the mat to see if she could slide her way out of Punk's grasp. Before she knew it she was hitting the mat, most of the impact when into her knees but too much of it went into her head. She heard a collective gasp around her, then everything went black.  
>"Joe," John whispered, his blue eyes widening in shock. He watched as Punk and the ref both carefully moved Joey onto her stomach.<p>

The ref checked her breathing and pulse. Then he looked off to the officials, "medic." His voice was quiet but with the silence in the arena you could hear everything.

Melina climbed into the ring and sat on her knees next to Joey and smoothed her hair out of her face. "Wake up Joey." She whispered. She glanced at John quickly signaling for him to run down.

John glanced at Kenny and Ben, "stay here. If they take her in the ambulance, Shawn and Randy will bring you along." He ran to the arena and jumped in, not even stopping. He slid on his knees to Joey from the momentum of his run down the ring. He took Joey's hand already seeing bruising on her face and knees. "Joey, wake up. Come on Joey. please."

Punk moved beside John. "I'm so sorry Cena."

John shrugged off the apology. "Don't be. Accidents happen."

Paramedics came up and one climbed into the ring, he checked Joey over then looked at John, "we're rushing her to the hospital." The next words chilled the arena into ice, "its life or death right now."

"I'm coming," John said and moved back for the paramedics to do there job. He glanced back and saw Randy and Shawn already at Ben's side and bringing him to the car they would drive in. _Come on Joey. Kenny needs you._

_ Kenny needs you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

John paced anxiously as they waited in the waiting room. Randy, Sam, and Shawn, who all had experience with kids sat with Kenny while Ben talked to the doctors. Alana sat with Kenny in her pajamas, talking to him.

"John, sit down man." Randy walked to his friend after watching him pace for ten minutes.

"I can't. I need to think." John sighed.

"I'm sure your brain will work if you sit. Relax. Joey's gonna be okay." Randy tried assuring his friend.

"She needs to be." John realized how pathetic and weak he sounded.

"Just try to relax. She'll be fine." Randy patted his friend's shoulder and went to get coffee for his wife and other friend.

Shawn took his turn trying to help Cena relax. He walked over. "Everything okay man?"

"No." John shook his head as he kept pacing, Shawn had to pace to stay talking to him in a low voice.

"She'll be fine." Shawn promised.

"What if she isn't?" John fretted.

"Well then she knows you love her." Shawn suggested.

"But she won't. Yeah, I expressed it, but I never really asked her out." John sighed.

"Well as soon as we know she's okay, ask her. And don't let her go without you knowing you love her." Shawn lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

John looked up seeing Ben coming back. "So?" His pacing stopped and Shawn almost ran into a table from the suddenness.

"She's stable. But still unconscious." Ben sighed. "They don't know if she'll wake up. Ever."

John's heart skipped a beat and broke. "They don't think she'll ever wake up?"

Ben shook his head. "It's a small chance. Very small."

John closed his eyes. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as he clenched his hands trying not to cry.

Shawn watched his friend wishing there was something he could do.

"She has to." John finally said, letting out the breath he held. "She has to. She's a fighter. She can do it."

"I know John. But she got hurt pretty bad." Ben sighed and glanced at the nephew he shared with his sister. "They said two can go in right now. I don't want Kenny seeing her like this. So you can go in."

John nodded his thanks and quickly stumbled away.

"Room 301." Ben yelled. "Critical." John's heart gave another tug as he walked to the critical ward.

"Going to see Ms. Schmidt?" The nurse looked at John as he came closer.

All John could do was nod. He tried preparing himself for what he would see.

"Just take your time." The nurse saw the pain in John's eyes and opened the door for him.

John took a deep breath and walked in. Nothing could've prepared his heart for the limp Joey. Bruises covered her entire face, her wrist and ankle were in casts. Tubes ran in and out of her body and the only sound was a soft beep from the heart monitor in the corner.

John took a step forward letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Silently he walked to her bed and sat in a chair pulling it closer. He took her good hand into his gently and rubbed it with his thumb. "Hey Joe." He whispered into her ear using his other hand to brush some strands back.

He watched Joey's body for some kind of reaction. Nothing.

"Its me Joey. John. I'm here. We all are. Kenny's scared as hell and I don't blame him." He was rambling and he knew it. But he couldn't stop himself. "I'm scared too Joe. I don't want to lose you. You can't leave me. You're a fighter. You can do it."

Still nothing.

"Joey. Please." John began to cry as he watched her. "Please Joey! I can't lose you!" Tears rolled down the superstars face as he laid his head on the bed next to hers. "Please Joe. Don't give up. Never give up." He whispered his motto into her ear and let the stress of the day pull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>John woke up startled and saw Shawn and Ben next to him. He glanced around realizing he was still in Joey's room and holding her hand, he was still how he had fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock and saw he had only been asleep for two hours.<p>

"Hey, sorry man. Punk came. He wants to come see you and Joe. I told him she's not awake but you can see him." Shawn informed his friend.

"I'll stay by Joe now. Randy's in the waiting room with Kenny sleeping by Alana." Ben smiled lightly to John. "Don't worry as soon as she wakes up I'll get you."

John nodded and got up following Shawn out to where Punk waited for them.

"How's she feeling Cena?" Punk looked like he was beating himself up for everything that happened. John didn't blame him. He'd feel just as bad, even if it was any of the other divas.

John sighed, "not so good. Doctor's said she may never wake up again. Ever. But right now she's conscious."

"I'm so sorry Cena." Punk sighed. He looked down. "If there's anything I can do-" He glanced at the young boy who was curled up next to Randy asleep.

"I'll let you know." John put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. I know how bad you feel and there's no need to keep apologizing. It was an accident. Accident's happen."

"Yeah, but there's a chance." He couldn't finish the thought. But even if he wanted to they were interrupted.

"Doctors! Help!" John turned to see Ben standing at the open door of Joey's room, fear set in his eyes and his face.

Doctors rushed into the room followed by two nurses.

John ran over. "What happened?"

"Flat line." Ben glanced at Joey as the doctors brought a crash cart in and began to use it. "She flat lined."

John glanced at Joey hearing "CLEAR!" and the shock the crash cart sent to Joey's heart.

"Joey." Tears rolled down John's face as he slid to the floor. "No."

Randy saw everything going on and closed his eyes. His fists that rested on his lap clenched. "Joey hang in there kid."

Punk and Shawn glanced at each other and prayed Joey would make it. She had to.

Ben watched as the doctor's fought to keep Joey alive. His only sister left was dying and there was nothing he could do to save her. Nothing.

"I got a pulse!" They heard a nurse yell after what seemed an eternity.

John's head lifted and he watched as the doctors moved things back from the bed so she had room. One of them glanced at John and Ben and motioned them over.

John and Ben got up and walked closer. John saw Joey's eye lids moving. The first sign of life besides her breathing.

John watched as she began to wake up.

Ben motioned him to move closer and stepped back to give him room.

Slowly John took a few steps forward and watched Joey's eyes open and her green eyes search for his blue ones. Gently he took her hand and kissed her head. "I'm here Joe."

Joey looked up and smiled seeing him. "John."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Joey yawned as she listened to Ben and Kenny talk. She was tired and hungry. John was bringing lunch for them and after she ate she'd take some pain meds and sleep.

"Mama! Mama!" Kenny patted Joey's bruised head and she groaned softly.

"Kenny careful. Mama's sore." Ben caught his nephew's hand before he could hit his aunt's sore head.

"What Kenny baby?" Joey tried not to wince. Instead she smiled at her little nephew.

"John!" Kenny pointed to the door where John was patiently watching the cute scene in front of him.

"Took you long enough. Bring the food here so I can eat it and take my medicine." Joey forced another smile.

John saw the pain she was in and walked over. Ben took Kenny and moved the rolling table over Joey's lap. John set the food on it and gently helped Joey sit up. "How you feeling?"

"Sore. And it doesn't help Kenny's in a good mood."

John smiled and kissed Joey's bruised forehead as Kenny pouted. "He loves you Joe." He glanced at Ben who chuckled and tickled Kenny.

Kenny looked at Joey. "Sorry Mama."

Joey smiled, "its okay baby. You're happy which is good." She took the bag the food was in and inhaled the delightful aroma that wafted from the bag. "Mmm."

"Sammy's cooking. Alanna and Randy wanted to come but she made them stay."

"Lannie!" Kenny clapped.

Ben laughed. "When Mama takes her nap we'll go see her buddy."

John smiled and helped Joey open the container Sam had put the lasagna in for Joey. "need anymore help?" He glanced at her wrist which had an awkward huge cast on it.

Joey looked at the fork which sat in her left hand. She was right handed so this was harder. "Um, please." She laughed along with her brother and nephew.

John laughed and took the fork from Joey and began to feed her.

Kenny clapped giggling. "Mama!"

Joey laughed as she chewed the bite she took. "Mama getting fed like you did huh buddy?"

Kenny nodded giggling. Obviously delighted by his aunt getting hand fed for once.

* * *

><p>After she finished Ben stood with Kenny. He kissed his sister's head. "We're gonna go see Alanna and them."<p>

Joey smiled sleepily while John got her medicine ready for her. "I love you guys."

"Love you mama!" Kenny blew kisses sloppily to Joey.

Ben smiled. "We love you Joe. Sleep well kid." He glanced at John, "let her sleep." He winked jokingly and left with Kenny.

John smiled and walked over to Joey's side. "Can I ask you a quick question Joe? Its been bugging me."

"Sure."Joey relaxed with how she was laying.

"Why does Kenny call you mama?" John's face was perplexed. Kenny was Joey's nephew, not son.

"When my sister died, Ben was at college and I was the only one willing to take care of him. My parents didn't like Kenny because he's the son of my sister's ex." Joey looked down. "I'm the only mom Ken knows."

John nodded and rubbed Joey's back gently, careful for her soreness. "I understand Joe." He helped her take her medicine and helped her lay down comfortably and tucked her in gently. "Go ahead and sleep. I'm probably going to go out to where Melina and Punk are okay?"

Joey nodded and took his rough hand into hers. "John, thank you. You're an amazing guy." She smiled through her tired eyes and began to fall asleep.

John held her hand until she fell asleep and gently put her hand on her stomach and kissed her head gently. Quietly he left the room and let the nurse know Joey was asleep and alone. Then he walked towards the waiting room where a few superstars were relaxed waiting to hear or see Joey.

"How's she doing?" Melina was the first to speak as John walked towards them.

"She's doing fine. She's sleeping now. And really sore." John gave an assuring smile to Melina.

Melina smiled and nodded.

"I'm so sorry John about this." Punk apologized once more. He was now in jeans and a t-shirt, Melina and Shawn had forced him to go to the hotel the superstars were staying at and clean up and sleep for a bit.

"Hey she's alive man. She's going to heal and before you know it she's gonna be in the ring kicking our asses." John grinned. "It's fine."

Punk smiled gratefully at John, glad he wasn't holding a grudge. "So you ask her yet?"

Shawn wolf whistled to the superstar as his cheeks burned red.

"Not funny." John blushed.

"You need to ask her John." Melina laughed. "Before I do." It was just a joke that made the superstars break out laughing.

"I will. When she's better."

"You better Cena." Shawn laughed. "She's a keeper. Her and that little boy."

John's mind wandered back to Kenny and "mama". Why hadn't Joey told him what was going on? It stung. More than he expected it would.

* * *

><p>"I really hate feeling useless." Joey complained as she sat in a wheelchair with Kenny on her lap and John pushing her.<p>

"Soon you'll be up and moving again." John promised as he stopped at his bus. Randy gently took Kenny and handed him to Sam who stood next to him. Sam took him into the bus and Randy picked Joey up and carried her into the bus.

"Yeah Joey. Kicking all of our asses like John said." Randy chuckled. He gently set Joey on the couch which he, Sam, Alanna, and Shawn had took time to make comfortable for her.

Joey smiled at her friends as Randy covered her with a blanket. "Thank you guys."

John smiled at Joey. "You just get to get spoiled now." He tucked her wheelchair away so it wouldn't end up rolling anywhere. "Huh Kenny we're gonna spoil Mama."

"Yep!" Kenny toddled to Joey and carefully climbed up to her and snuggled by her.

Shawn, Randy, and Sam all looked at John and Joey, questions in their eyes.

John just gave the trio a look, telling them he'd explain later.

"Come on Lan, lets let Aunt Joey rest sweetheart." Sam picked up hers and Randy's daughter and hugged John.

"Take care of her. And I expect an explanation soon." She smiled and left the bus with the boys, leaving John and Joey alone, with one sleepy Kenny.

"Ken, nap time." John gently took Kenny from Joey.

"Sleep well buddy." Joey waved to him and blew him a kiss.

Kenny waved back and began to fall asleep in John's arms as he brought the toddler to the playpen they had for the little guy to sleep in. When he came back Joey was reading a book Sam had gotten for her.

"Good read so far?" John smiled. He sat on the floor and gently rubbed one of Joey's bruised knees, hoping it'd help her relax.

Joey nodded. "Kinda." She set her book down and looked at him. Her eyes met his and they looked at each other for a moment until John looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." John mumbled.

"Tell me. Please?" Joey put her hand on his and waited for him to either say something or look at her.

"Just tired." John looked at her finally. "That's it."

Joey gave him a look but let him get away with it. "Oh. Well why don't you take a nap? I need to take my medicine anyways and that's going to knock me out."

John nodded and got Joey's medicine for her and helped her take it. He went to the room and grabbed a pillow and layed on the floor looking at Joey. "sleep well."

"I will." Joey smiled a little and turned on her side the best she could, facing her back at John and fell asleep.

John waited and sighed. Why couldn't he ask Joey? Why couldn't he ask her out? It was just Joey? And why was the stupid "Mama" thing bugging him so much? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey John, watch this." Joey smiled as John came into the room. Kenny sat on her lap. "Okay Ken. Do it."

Kenny looked up at John and grinned before glancing at Joey then beginning. "You time is up and my time is now. You can't see me. My time is now. In case you forgots or-" he paused and glanced at Joey then kept going with a gentle nod from his loving aunt. "fell off, I still hot knock you shell off. My money stack fat and I can't turn the swell off." He stopped grinning. "I can't say that big word yet."

John laughed and kneeled in front of Joey and Kenny to look Kenny in the eye. "That was good though. You can rap anytime with me buddy."

Kenny smiled and hugged John, leaning forward and accidentally hitting Joey's ankle. "I like you John."

John smiled and saw the pain on Joey's face. "I like you buddy. How about you go get a few toys to play with?" He gently set Kenny on the floor and took Joey's good hand gently, "Squeeze my hand."

Joey nodded and squeezed, her teeth clenched as she tried to ignore the surging pain in her ankle. She knew Kenny hadn't meant to so she wasn't going to mention it to him.

"You alright?" John waited when she had slowly relaxed.

She nodded slowly and opened her eyes slowly. John could still see the pain in the green emerald eyes. "Thank you John."

John nodded and leaned forward, careful for her ankle and gently kissed her lips.

"Yuck! Mama no kissy John!" The young voice of Kenny interrupted the moment.

Joey smiled. "Alright Ken." She leaned back and looked at the sweet boy who had fallen in love with the same superstar she had.

"C'mon John! We gots to play if your done flirting with mama!" Kenny grabbed John's hand with his free hand and dragged him to an open area, a safe distance from Joey and sat.

John laughed. "Have you hung out with Randy?"

Joey laughed. "Randy brought him and Lannie to McDonalds' yesterday when you and Shawn went to work out."

"I hear voices in my head they talk to me they understand, they talk to me!" Kenny sang loudly and proudly Randy's song.

Joey laughed smiling at the little guy. He definitely enjoyed hanging out with the superstars he saw as his heroes. She met John's blue eyes and he smiled at her. Both were happy with the life they shared with the young boy.

While the boys played, Joey took the chance to elevate her ankle and read.

* * *

><p>"Mama." Joey looked up at the little voice that called for her. He stood by her patting her leg. "Mama."<p>

"What baby?" Joey put her good hand on his head and gently smoothed his hair back.

"Me sleepy."

Joey smiled and swung her legs over and grabbed one of the crutches she had. Standing carefully using it as support she looked at John. "Can you hand him to me?"

John smiled and gently took Kenny and handed him to Joey. "Got him?"

Joey nodded and got Kenny to hug her neck tight. Carefully and slowly she hobbled to the back room where Kenny's playpen was.

John followed, ready to catch her and Kenny if he needed. He watched Joey as she struggled through the pain in her ankle with every step. She was a fighter. He knew that her main priority would be Kenny while she was hurt. Never would she put herself first. Kenny was important to him and he understood that.

Joey rested all her body weight onto her crutch as she stopped at Kenny's playpen. Gently she helped him swing his legs over the top of the side and leaned down until his feet reached the bottom. She waited until he stood and kissed his head. "Sleep well handsome."

Kenny kissed her cheek. "I will Mama." He laid down and handed her his blanket so she could cover him up.

Joey gently covered him up and rubbed his stomach gently until his eyes fluttered shut.

John smiled and watched Joey as she turned slowly to him. "Okay that hurt."

He smiled. "Want me to carry you?"

Joey laid the crutch on the bed and let John pick her up. "Thank you John."

John carried her to the front and laid her on the couch gently. "You're welcome Joe," he kissed her head softly as he covered her up like she had with Kenny and sat by the couch on the floor. "You make a great mom for Kenny."

Joey smiled laying her head on the pillow tired, "thank you John." She looked at him and once again she knew something wasn't right. That something was bugging him. "John? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." John shrugged and looked at the toys that he and Kenny had left out. He went over to them and picked them up to put them away.

"John! Tell me damnit!" Joey was frustrated she couldn't go over and make him look at her.

"Joey, shh. Kenny's sleeping. He'll hear and wake up." John still wouldn't look at her even after he finished with the toys.

"John! I don't care about that right now. I care about you! What the hell is going on?" Joey waited until he looked at her. "John please. Your worrying me."

"There's nothing to worry about Joe. Just relax and rest your ankle." John's voice had grown quiet. He sat in a chair and was silent, wondering what Joey would say.

"John. Please." Joey's soft gentle voice pleaded.

John shook his head slowly and met his eyes with her green gorgeous eyes. "I can't say Joey. I'm sorry."

Joey's green eyes reflected her sadness. "John."

"Its nothing." He got up and went to the back room and sat on the bed, sliding her crutch to the side. He watched Kenny in silence. He couldn't tell Joey. He wasn't going to hurt her like that. She deserved so much better than he had to offer if that one thing was going to affect him when he was around her.

Joey sighed in the silence she was left in. It hurt that John wouldn't tell her. She knew something was bugging him and when he didn't tell her, it worried her. She just wanted to know what was wrong. That was all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Has John talked to you at all recently?" Joey sat next to Sam as they watched Alanna and Kenny play with toys. Randy and John were working out, getting ready for that night.

"Not really. Everything alright sweetheart?" Sam looked at Joey with concern. She had really taken Joey in to help her more. She was always there to help her when Melina wasn't able to. It was a friendship Joey cherished.

"I don't know." Joey sighed. "He's seemed distant lately."

"How? What's going on?" The concern grew in Sam's eyes as she watched the younger woman try to figure things out in her head.

"He seems like I don't know. When Ken calls me mama a lot John seems to recluse inside himself. I'm worried. He won't talk to me about it." Joey put her head in her hands and sighed. "I don't know what's going on. He probably doesn't trust me and that's probably why he wont talk to me."

Sam put an arm around Joey as gentle as she could. "It'll be okay Joey. Give him some time. Maybe he's still trying to get used to the idea of you being a mom to your little nephew?"

"But he's warmed up so well to Ken! I don't understand why he would be like this! Did I do something wrong? Should I have told him before? Is it all my fault?" Joey sighed.

Sam rubbed her back. "I know sweetie. Let me talk to Randy and see if he can get John to talk to him."

Joey nodded. "Thank you. Um, also, can you watch Ken tonight? I'm going to go on Raw and sit ringside when John and Punk go against each other tonight."

"Of course honey. He and Lannie like to hang out together and play. Plus I can keep them entertained easily." Sam smiled at Joey.

Joey smiled a little, "thank you Sam. You're a great friend."

Sam hugged the younger woman. "Anytime Joey. I'm always ready to listen if you need me to."

Joey nodded and smiled, "good. Cause I may need to complain a lot with me being handicapped for a while."

Sam and Joey both broke out in laughter. Joey sure knew how to make someone smile and laugh.

* * *

><p>John lifted the weights letting his breath out as he let them come down. His mind held too many things. He needed to get them off of his mind. He didn't like how he thought of Joey right now. He wanted to love her completely and not think that. If he did, she deserved a hell of a lot better than he could offer. It hurt because he was frustrated about it.<p>

Randy walked over to his friend and tossed a water bottle to him as soon as he sit up. "You alright man?" His wised the towel to wipe sweat off of the side of his neck and the back of his neck.

"I guess." John shrugged and took a drink. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor. "Randy, have you ever made a mistake and regretted it so bad that you just hate yourself and Sam could never deserve you because she deserved better?"

Randy blinked at the question. "Yeah I guess. What's going on John?"

John closed his eyes. Please be able to help me man. John looked up at his friend. "You have more experience being married and I need help."

"Sure, what's going on?" Randy sat on a bench across from his friend. His eyes watched his friend concerned.

John sighed and told Randy what was troubling him. When he finished he ran a hand through his closely cut hair. "I don't know what to do. Joe keeps asking me what's going on and I can't tell her. She deserves so much better than I can give her Randy."

Randy sighed for his friend. "Tell her. You need to. She needs to know man."

John sighed. "She'll hate me, but you're right. I do."

Randy put a hand on his friend's shoulder feeling bad. He knew his friend's heart was breaking for the news he'd tell Joey that'd break her heart. He hoped both of them would be able to make it through.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"John, what's going on lately?" Joey whispered. She was walking with John to the back room behind the arena. Going on crutches, it was a slow walk. "Please don't say its nothing either."

John sighed and looked at Joey. "I'm gonna be completely honest. But please understand that its complicated. I love you a lot Joe."

Joey nodded and watched him as he contemplated how to say it. She was nervous and scared what he'd say. She prayed silently that it would be okay.

"Joey," John sighed. "Look, I understand how you took care of Kenny when things happened with your sister, and I admire that. Really." He sighed. "I asked Randy and Shawn both how to tell you all this."

Joey put a hand on his arm, "just say it John."

John looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Joey, I don't think I could take on the responsibility of being a dad to Kenny. I don't think I could do it and I don't know honestly if I can see myself being in a relationship with you while knowing Kenny sees me as a dad." John looked up at Joey. "I love you Joey, I really do, I just I can't do it."

Joey nodded. "Oh." Her silence killed John but he knew he deserved it.

_I sound extremely shallow to her I bet. She deserves so much better then me._ John thought. "Joey, I'm really sorry." He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into a hug. He knew it wouldn't help but he had to try.

"Its okay John. I understand." Joey sighed. She hugged him back. "I appreciate you telling me." She carefully pulled away and saw the tears in his eyes. "John."

"I'm really sorry Joey. I guess I just need to get used to it. Cause I don't want to lose you and I'm such an asshole and you deserve so much better then me." John whispered quickly. A tear fell down his cheek surprising Joey.

"No John." Joey carefully and gently wiped the tear away. "Its okay. I promise. But we can get through this. I promise. It'll be okay. I love you. And Kenny doesn't see you as a dad yet. He just sees you as the wrestler he adores."

John smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yes John. Everything will be okay. Promise."

_**A/N: A little short I know. But I need to go do homework before my mom kills me. I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Joey sat next to Lawler at the announcers table. Her wheelchair wasn't the most comfortable seat, but at least she didn't have to use her crutches that hurt to use because her ribs. Plus now if she needed, she could make a quicker get away.

Right now there was a match between the Bella twins, Eve, and Kelly Kelly. This made Lawler and Cole not have their attention on her, and give her time to think. Joey was grateful she insisted going by Cole and Lawler before the match.

She needed time to think. She needed to think about what John had said. _Is there more to it then just Kenny?_ Joey worried. _Is it just an excuse to not be with me?_ Joey looked down at her hands in her lap. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes but she couldn't cry. She had to stay strong.

After the match between John and Punk she'd go straight to Randy and he'd help her get to the bus so she wouldn't have to deal with John. Randy had known about what John thought and after he had left to get ready for the match had found Joey.

_"Joey." Randy ran up to Joey who sat in the wheelchair fighting tears. "Hey, I know what happened about John, he told me earlier. Are you okay?"_

_Joey shook her head. Her heart hurt. John wasn't sure he wanted to be with her. "No. I'm not. Why would he do this Randy? Why? He knows how much I love him. He knows how much Ken means to me. How could he do this?"_

_Randy leaned down and hugged the diva carefully. "Joey I don't know why. But he was scared to tell you because of this."_

_"I don't care! He knew what it would do to me!" Joey fought the tears. It surprised her she was able to. _

_"Joey, after his match I'll bring you back out to the bus. It's okay. I understand. I can tell him you were hurting and that you just wanted to lay down." Randy wanted to help Joey. He understood her view on this more then his friend. His friend had no idea how much it hurt the young woman. The words had hurt her too much._

"So Joey, how have you been lately?" Cole looked at Joey after the match with the other divas finished.

"Oh enjoying the handicapped life you know." Joey grinned to fight back any emotions about John. Now she had to put on the mask. "And I miss being up there with everyone."

Lawler grinned. "Well we miss you too Joey."

"Yeah sure." Cole rolled his eyes. "Now we get to watch Punk and Cena go against each other."

Joey couldn't help but laugh. Cole's annoyance towards her was amusing. "This will be interesting."

"Has John been concerned about you Joey? Doing everything for you?" Lawler asked.

Joey nodded. "He has. Randy and Sam, his wife, have helped a lot too."

Punk's music played and he came out. When he got to the ring he looked at Joey and held a thumbs up to ask if she was okay.

Joey smiled and gave him two thumbs up back to reassure she was fine.

"So Joey, how has things with John been?" Lawler asked.

Joey blinked surprised about his question. "It's been good." Joey shrugged not wanting to give out too much information.

When John's music played Joey was grateful, but also dreading it. She glanced around the arena and saw fans watching her and John as he came down the ramp. She sighed quietly away from the mic. Now she couldn't get away with acting like John wasn't there.

John made it to the ring and smiled at Joey from where he stood. He was acting like nothing had happened. Like their conversation never took place.

Joey gave him a thumbs up and a small smile. It was taking all she could not to cry. But she couldn't let anyone see. She glanced to where she had first watched John's match with Randy and Shawn and saw both of them standing there watching Joey. Both gave her an encouraging thumbs up. They knew how much this was killing her.

* * *

><p>Joey couldn't remember what all she was asked and said during the match. But she remembered as soon as she wheeled herself out to the lounge John tried making his way to her. Melina stepped up to John to talk to him with Shawn and Randy quickly helped bring Joey out. She barely remembered seeing John's blue eyes searching hers before Randy brought her out.<p>

"Here you go." Randy gently laid her on the bed. "Want me to bring Ken over? Sam has him all settled down and he just wants to snuggle."

Joey nodded. "Please." She knew having Kenny snuggling with her would keep John from talking to her.

Randy nodded and left. He came back a few minutes later carrying the tired little boy.

"Mama." Kenny laid next to Joey and hugged her around her neck.

Joey wrapped an arm around him "Hi baby." She buried her face in his hair and began to cry quietly. Everything with John was too much for her.

Randy sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back careful for her injuries. "It'll be okay Joey."

"Mama. Don't cry. Please mama." Kenny whispered. He pushed her hair back away from her face and kissed her cheek where a tear had just ran.

Joey gave him a small smile. "I'll try sweetie. But my leg hurts really bad." It was a lie but Joey knew telling him what had happened with John would hurt the little boy she loved.

"Oh. I wish I could kiss it and make it better Mama." Kenny frowned wishing he could take away his aunt's pain.

Joey nodded as Randy quietly left the two. "I do too Ken. I wish I could kiss it and make it better too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Hungry Kenny?" John's voice broke through Joey's semi-consciousness. She was still laying on the couch and was slowly waking up.

"Yeah." Kenny's voice came from the floor. He probably had gotten up hearing John get up and sat on the floor playing with his toys.

"What sounds good buddy? Sam gave me cheerios for you." John's voice told Joey he was smiling. For someone who didn't want to be the dad of the young boy, he sure did act like he loved Kenny enough to do it.

"Mmm, yes!" Kenny's voice made it hard for Joey not to smile. She loved the little boy and every time he was happy, it made her happy.

Joey listened while John brought Kenny to the table and poured him a bowl of cereal. "Did you sleep well?" John asked as he poured milk in the bowl and put it back in the fridge."

"Yeah." Kenny took a generous bite of cereal and talked around the little circles as he ate, "Mama was crying when we were going to bed."

Joey let out a quiet sigh. Sometimes the honesty little kids had wasn't the best thing ever.

"Really?" John sounded genuinely surprised as he sat at the table. "Why?"_ As if you don't know._

"She said her leg was hurting." Kenny's frown was evident to Joey even with her eyes closed. She hated that she had to lie to the little man about what was bothering her but knew it was the best thing for him. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Oh," Joey could tell John knew that wasn't the reason. But he never said anything to Kenny. _Good actor._ John got up and Joey noticed he was making his way towards her. His rough hand rested gently on her shoulder. "Joe," his voice was soft. "Are you hungry? I got Kenny's breakfast already for him."

"Mmm?" Joey acted as if she had just woken up and carefully stretched out on the couch, wincing slightly at the small pain in her leg. She didn't like seeing his blue eyes looking at her concerned.

"Hungry?" John repeated softly.

"But your cooking sucks." Joey's smile didn't reach her eyes anymore John noticed. It was a huge change overnight.

"Joe, can we talk?" John whispered.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about. You made yourself pretty clear last night." Joey sat up grabbing her crutches. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom.

"Mama mad at you Johnny?" Kenny asked as he set his spoon down watching the two adults.

"Yes bud." John sighed and got himself a small breakfast.

"Why? Mama loves you." Kenny whispered. The tears in his voice hinted to John the little boy was torn and confused on the situation.

"Yes, but I screwed up." John's voice got quiet and he turned to look out the window, putting his back to little Kenny.

"Then kiss her!" Kenny's solution was so simple. "Kiss her, tell her you love her, and make it better! Now!"

"I wish I could buddy." John sighed. "It's gonna take a lot more than that though." He heard Joey hobbling back into the small kitchen. Quickly he went to help her but instead she pushed him back with a crutch.

"I got it." She snapped coolly. She waited until he stepped back before going over and grabbing two slices of bread. She leaned all her weight onto the crutches and put them into the toaster. Her frustration and anger towards John hung in the air, the tension wouldn't have been cut with a knife even. She reached for the butter but the crutches slipped out from underneath her. The slip caught her off guard and she fell forward smacking her forehead on the counter before falling to the ground.

"Mama!" A terrified Kenny jumped out of his seat and ran to Joey's side.

"Joe!" John knelt quickly and gently picked her up into his arms. Already on her forehead there was a large painful bruise.

"Let me go John." Joey tried fighting him and pushing him enough to let her go.

"Joey relax." John laid her on the couch. "Ken, make sure Mama stays here."

Kenny nodded and laid by Joey. "Mama you okay?"

John left quickly and got an ice pack. As he did he called Randy come help Joey, he knew he would.

"Yeah Cena?" Randy answered.

"I need help." John tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder. Kenny and Joey talking filled his other ear. "Joe fell. She hit her head and she's pissed at me. Can you come help?"

"Sure man, but so you know, right now, you deserve it. We'll talk after I'm done taking care of her." Randy hung up leaving John feeling alone. He was right, but he was also his friend! Why would he say and do that?

John brought Joey the ice pack and gently put it on her head. The glare he got in return was enough to make him back up again.

"Don't use that language around Kenny. He repeats everything." Joey snapped.

"But I didn't say anything." John argued.

Joey gently covered Kenny's ears. "Oh the hell you didn't. Pissed? Kenny will copy that. And do you want to be the one to explain the two meanings of that word to him? Oh, yeah you don't cause that's what a dad to Ken would do, and you don't want that. Sorry I forgot."

"Mama!" Kenny pulled Joey's hands off. "No be mad at John. John loves you."

Joey looked at him. She wished that John would just shut up about this. Kenny didn't deserve to know anything that was going on. It'd hurt him. "Kenny, John is being stupid right now."

"But he loves you Mama! Get over your feel bads!" Kenny snapped.

Randy came in quickly saving John from responding. Randy took his friend's spot and the ice pack. As he put it on Joey's head gently he knelt on the ground. "Anywhere else hurt?"

"Just my head." Joey whispered. "And my heart."

Randy nodded. "Alright. Just relax okay?"

Kenny got up and went to John in the kitchen. He wrapped his small arms around his legs. "Don't worry Johnny, I still like you."

"Thanks buddy." John hugged the small boy back. "I still like you too." He realized how bad he screwed up with Joey. Hopefully he could fix everything soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

John finished helping Kenny get his shoes on. "Joey, I'm going to take Kenny to the park with Sam and Alanna. Are you fine with it?"

Joey gave John a glare, "don't hurt him. Keep an eye on him. If he comes back with even a scrape, I will _personally_ make sure you get more than just a scrape."

"Alright. Ken, give mama a hug before we go." John nodded to Joey's warning.  
>Kenny nodded and ran over to Joey. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Bye Mommy. Get some rest."<p>

Joey smiled at the goofy grin her nephew gave her. "I will bud. Have fun and be careful okay?"

Kenny nodded. "Gotcha mama." He climbed off the couch and ran to John. "are we ready?"

"Yes sir." John picked up the little boy. "Randy said he can come over and help if you need it."  
>Joey nodded. "Just remember, take care of Kenny."<p>

"I will." John promised before leaving with the little boy. As soon as he was outside he set Kenny on the ground gently and walked with him to the picnic table that Alanna and Sam sat at, just a few feet from the park.

"Lanna!" Kenny waved to his friend as he walked over with John, "hi!"

"Hi Kenny!" Alanna grinned from the bench she shared with her mom.

John lifted Kenny up to the seat by Alanna and then sat across from the two kids and Sam. "Hey girls."

"Hi Uncle Johnny." Alanna grinned at John before eating an apple slice.

"Hey boys." Sam cut another apple and handed the slices to Kenny. "How's everything going with Joey?"

"Mommy hates John." Kenny announced beginning to eat the apple.

"Randy told me what happened yesterday. Is she doing better?" Sam worried.

"She has a bad bruise and she's mad at me, but she's doing better." John nodded.

"Good. Is her ankle any better?"

"Yeah." John looked at the two toddlers as they played in only a way toddlers do as they ate their snack. "She has a check up tomorrow and we'll find out then how much longer she has her cast on."

"Hopefully it's healing well." Sam nodded. "Hey Al, why don't you and Kenny go play okay?"

"Sure!" Kenny and Alanna jumped down and ran to the playground.

"Be careful you two!" John called after them then, added to Sam, "Joe's going to kill me if anything happens to Ken. She told me that too."

Sam nodded. "Don't worry. He'll be safe. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, Sam." John smiled grateful for his friend. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Think you can help me with Joey? I need to figure out a way to apologize to her."

"Sure. That's going to be challenging but I'll help."

"Thank you Sam. It means a lot."

"Of course. I know you really love her. Don't worry about it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

John waited in his locker room. Anticipation made his heart race and made it harder for him to stand still. He paced the length of the room before turning and pacing away again. With McMahon's help, John had figured out how to apologize to Joey. Sam had helped him too. All of them knew that if Joey didn't accept it, John would have a hard time with the next step. He knew Kenny would be heartbroken too, but it was going to be for the best.

"I can do this." John whispered to himself the small pep talk. "It had to be done, no matter how much I don't want it to."

* * *

><p>"So Joey you come back and wrestle next week right?" Lawler asked. Joey had been asked to come to sit by Jerry and Cole for tonight to watch everyone and cheer for her friends.<p>

"Yes. The doctor cleared me for next week." Joey smiled. "I'm excited and can't wait to get back out there."

"We can't wait either." Jerry smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Cole scoffed.

"Aww Cole, your just jealous you won't be the prettiest girl in the ring anymore huh?" Joey laughed. She listened to the surrounding laughter as Cole pouted.

Just then, she paused in her laughter hearing a certain superstar's music begin. She looked down at her lap not wanting to look. She knew tonight he'd have a special announcement to make. She knew it'd have to do with her too.

John came down the ramp and saw Joey looking down. He sighed quietly going into the ring. He took the mic that was handed to him and waited as the cheering died down. "How is everyone?" He asked into the mic rousing the excited crowd again. He began to treasure the sound that he had fallen in love with in the ten years he had been in WWE. "Alright. Well I have something to be said and you probably won't like it all that much."

Joey held her breath looking at her fingers as she felt all the eyes in the arena look at her. They already knew Joey was the source of the news John had for them.

"Joey do you know what this is?" Lawler asked out of curiosity.

"Um, I'll let John tell everyone." Joey managed to whisper.

John stood in the middle of the ring and looked at Joey. "I want to apologize in front of everyone, to Joey. Joey, you are really amazing and I was a complete jerk. I'm really sorry. If you can't forgive me, I understand."

Joey heard the silence around her and sighed. Every eye was on her as they waiting for her answer. "Um," she looked at John and sighed once more before looking down. "I don't know John."

John sighed and closed his eyes preparing himself for the next step. He heard the fans cheering for him as an encouragement after Joey's unforgiving statement. He would always remember that sound and cherish it. But for now it was time to let it go and say goodbye. It was going to be the hardest thing ever, but it had to be done. "I understand Joey. So-" John paused feeling tears in his eyes. He had to swallow the lump in his throat. This was a job he loved, and not only was he giving it up, he had his heart-broken by someone he loved.

"I know that you love being here Joey. Being here in the ring, even just in the arena is a dream come true. I also know being stuck having to work with a dick like me, is hard. So I want to-" He stopped having to force back the un-shed tears as he saw some fans being to realize what was going on.

_Oh John. Please don't do this._ Joey begged silently watching him. She wanted to run over to him, swallow her pride, and beg him not to leave. She wanted to ask him to forgive her for being so hurtful. Instead she swallowed down the tears past the hard knot in her throat. She sat rigid and glued into her seat. Every inch of her body cried out against it but she silenced it with her pride.

"I know that working here has been a dream we both shared Joe. But I know when unwanted conflict is around too. So Joey," John looked at her and Joey could see the tears in his eyes she had come to love, "fans, this is my last night on Raw and with the WWE. I'm leaving so Joey won't have to deal with-"

John began choking on the words. Tears now became un-trapped from the beautiful sky blue eyes and rolled down his face. It killed Joey seeing John hurting. She hated herself knowing this was her fault. The pain John felt was inflicted by her words and actions. Leaving the WWE was going to be hard, but it was so much easier than getting your heart-broken.

"So Joey won't have to deal with me." John tried again. He didn't bother wiping the tears away that now fell down to his neck. "You guys are amazing. Thank you all for the support you've given me here. Thank you for giving me the best 10 years ever. You have all become so important to me and I'll treasure everything you have done for me."

Joey listened to the hush of the crowd. A little boy caught her eye in the crowd. He was about Kenny's age and dressed in a John Cena shirt, hat and arm bands. She watched as he did John's signature 'you can't see me' move. "Bye Cena. We'll all miss you." In the hush, his words were easily heard by everyone.

"Goodbye guys." John waited in the ring as the crowd began to cheer for him. He waited patiently with a tearful smile. When it was silent again he looked at Joey. "I'm sorry about what I did. I'm sorry it's ending like this. Good luck Joe." and with that, the Never Give Up superstar got out of the ring and left the WWE with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Jerry whispered as they all watched the screen that showed John walking past the locker rooms to the open area by the doors. John was quickly met with a hug from Randy, Shawn, Punk, and Melina. The other superstars and divas waited patiently to say goodbye.<p>

Joey grabbed her crutches and slid the headphone and mic off her head. Quickly she stood and hurried up the ramp after the path John took just minutes before. She could feel the tears running down her face. But she couldn't let John leave. Joey had swallowed her pride and hoped the superstars would take a while saying goodbye.

John hugged Melina and eve. The two divas were the one's closest to Joey. "Take care of her for me." He whispered. He was ready to start crying again.

"We will," Melina assured. "Just take care of yourself."

John nodded. "I'll try Melina. Thank you." He finished the goodbyes and with a sigh, he left.

* * *

><p><em>Damn crutches!<em> Joey thought as she hobbled as fast as the crutches would carry her. _This is taking way too long. He's probably gone already. Please John, don't be gone. Please._ Joey saw the superstars and divas crowded around each other by the door still. Her heart raced knowing she made it. "John!"

Melina was the first one who turned. The look she gave Joey made her heart sink. "He already left honey."

Eve nodded, "about five minutes ago." Her words were softly spoken as if she hoped it would take the sting out of them.

"No!" Joey shoved past the group and hobbled quickly to the door.

Randy held the door open shooting a look at the group to tell them to let her go. Talking wasn't going to stop Joey.

"John!" Joey cried before she even reached outside. "John! Where are you?" She couldn't find him anywhere._ No John. Come back._ Joey felt the fresh tears fall down her face. _This can't be happening._

Joey laid down his crutches crying and sat down. Tears fell down her cheeks as she put her face in her hands. She had already broken John's heart and now she couldn't take it back. _I'm so sorry John. So sorry._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Joey grinned as she walked towards Melina. John walked beside her holding a very happy Kenny.

"Joey! You're walking without a boot! That's great!" Melina smiled. She was happy for her friend and tag team partner.

"Yep. The doctor said it's completely healed. It didn't need to be in a boot and I'm cleared to wrestle again." Joey grinned.

"Mama all better!" Kenny grinned.

"She is buddy." Melina smiled at the little boy. Gently she ruffled his blonde hair.

"Are you two supposed to wrestle tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah," Melina grinned, "against Kelly Kelly and Eve."

"That'll be fun." Joey grinned. She was starting to like Eve as a person and Kelly was, alright.

"Just don't hurt your ankle again Joe." John warned cautiously.

"No more boo boos Mommy." Kenny whispered an edge of worry in his voice.

"I won't Ken." Joey kissed his forehead reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'll help your mama bud. She's safe." Melina smiled.

"Good. I like you Melina." Kenny nodded.

Melina smiled. "I like you too."

Kenny grinned and looked at John. "Where are Randy and Shawn, Daddy?"

Joey felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at Melina then quickly looked at Kenny and John. She held her breath and wanted to close her eyes and not look at them. _Kenny why did you say that buddy? John please don't break his heart. He adores you. Joey prayed silently._

John looked at Kenny, "I don't know but we can go find them buddy." He pressed his lips gently against the little boy's head making Joey's heart skip another beat. John glanced at Joey and smile.

"Just be careful you two." Joey smiled back at John slowly releasing the breath she held. "I like my boys in one piece."

"Otay Mommy. I can do that." Kenny grinned patting John's shoulder, "come on Daddy. We must find Randy and Shawn!"

John laughed. "Alright bud." He left with Kenny a smile still on his face.

"Melina, he called him daddy." Joey looked at her friend still in shock over what happened.

Melina smiled at her, "and John didn't get upset. He must've really thought about how bad it hurt you and Ken that he didn't want that."

Joey smiled and nodded. "Tonight is going to be a good night."

Melina smiled in agreement. "Yeah it will."

* * *

><p>"And now time for the diva tag team match!" Cole announced. "Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres are going against Meline Perez and Joey Schmidt tonight."<p>

Joey grinned hearing the excitement buzz in the arena as her music began playing. She walked out to the ramp and smiled looking around. She grinned at the camera next to her. "So good to be back!"  
>Joey ran down the ramp climbing into the ring almost how John did. She grinned looking around the arena once more. She waved to the fans. Being back in the ring after almost three months was great. Joey never wanted to be away from the ring that long ever again.<p>

Melina came out laughing at how ridiculous her friend looked. She came into the ring after doing her splits and went beside her. "Joey, you're the biggest freak I have ever met."

Joey laughed and shrugged, "well you know. I try."

"Stealer of John's entrance." Melina joked laughing as Kelly Kelly and Eve came down to the ring to their separate songs.

"Eh, he can deal with it." Joey laughed and shrugged.

"You going first or me?" Melina laughed.

"If you wanna, I'll stay out." She gave her friend a high five then climbed out of the ring and stood across from Eve.

As the match began Joey heard extra talking by the commentator's table. She glanced over quickly and saw John sitting by Lawler with a happy Kenny on his lap. The sight brought a smile to her face. Kenny had always wanted to sit by Jerry with the big headset on.

Joey looked back at the match. She saw Melina was beginning to have a problem with Kelly. She held the rope next to her and reached towards Melina.

Melina managed to crawl over and quickly tag Joey before rolling out of the ring.

Joey climbed in and waited patiently. She wanted Kelly to make the first move. "C'mon Blondie, hit me with your best shot." Joey grinned at the small joke as she waited.

Kelly watched Joey then quickly ran and tagged eve. She got out and Even came into the ring ready and went after Joey.

"Go Mama!" Kenny's small voice reached Joey's ears as she wrestled Eve. It took a good few minutes of fighting before Joey managed to get her pinned.

"One. Two. Three!" The ref yelled after counting out.

Joey got up letting Eve go and grinned at Melina as her partner came into the ring and joined her in the middle. "Great way to come back eh?"

"Of course. Way to go." Melina smiled. She hugged the younger woman and watched as she excitedly climbed out of the ring and ran to Kenny and John.

John set Kenny in the seat next to Lawler and stood a huge grin on his face. "Good job Joe," he whispered in her ear as he caught her in a hug, "I'm proud of you."

Joey smiled, "thanks Cena." She grinned up into his blue eyes before kissing him.

"Yucky!" Kenny giggled. "Daddy and Mommy no kissy!" He covered his eyes still giggling.

Joey laughed watching John pick him up. "I love you both." _And the whole WWE family I have now._

_**A/N: Alright, I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Sorry if it's really bad. One more chapter with a good surprise and this story is finished. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Joey stood by Melina nervously. She had a diva's champion match tonight and John had disappeared after walking in with her. It made her nerves worse.

"Where did he go?" Joey looked around anxiously, "he couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

Melina tried soothing the young diva, "just relax. He'll be here to watch the match."

"But where did he go? I need him here." Joey knew she was whining and it wasn't good for a nineteen year old to, but she really wanted John.

Melina bit back a smile. The young diva was going to enjoy the surprise John had planned. "Just focus honey. Eve may be our friend, but she's feisty and defends that title well. Plus we have to worry about making sure you're ready."

"I am ready." Joey snapped. She sighed crossing her arms, "I jsu want John."

Melina rubbed her back gently. "I understand. He'll be here."

Joey sighed and looked around hoping to see a glimpse of her blue-eyed superstar. After four months of dating she and John had fixed all the issues between them and it made her want to be around him more now.

"Joey," Randy and Shawn came over, "you excited?"

Joey nodded, "yeah. Hey, have you guys seen John? He disappeared after we came in and I can't find him."

"Nope. No clue." Shawn grinned.

"He said he had to talk to Vince and then he'll be ringside for the match." Randy elbowed Shawn roughly in the side.

"Ow! Hey man, not cool." Shawn pouted.

"Shawn," Melina laughed and gave him a look.

Shawn looked over and sighed, "fine."

Joey looked between the three confused. "What's going on?" She shook her head, "never mind. Where's John? It's almost time for the match. He should be here."

"Don't worry. I'll go get him and we'll be there. You just focus okay?" Randy soothed.

Joey nodded. "Thanks Randy."

Randy nodded and left to get John.

Joey sighed. "Okay, let's do this."

Melina smiled, "you got this baby girl. You'll do great."

Shawn nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "We believe in you."

Joey smiled at the two lightly and nodded, "Thanks." She walked with them to the entrance of the ramp, across from Eve. She waited as Lawler announced her. Her music started and she began walking down the ramp. She glanced at the commentator's table and saw John grinning at her from where he sat by Lawler. Her confidence raised as she smiled back and climbed into the ring. It helped her relax and get rid of the nerves with John sitting there.

Eve's music started as they announced her. She came down the ramp holding the champion belt above her head. She grinned at Joey reminding her that she had to be careful. Eve was her friend but she wasn't going to go easy on her.

* * *

><p>"And our new WWE Diva's Champion, Joey Schmidt!" Jerry announced as the match came to an end.<p>

The referee held Joey's hand up in the air as the cheering in the arena grew. A grin grew on Joey's face. She looked for John and saw he was making his way backstage. Joey was confused. Wasn't he happy for her? Did he notice she won?

As soon as she was able to Joey went back looking for John. "John?" Joey looked around curious and confused where he went.

"Come here Joe." John stood outside his dressing room.

Joey slowly walked over to him confused. The tone in his voice was one she hadn't heard before. "John? What's going on? You're kinda scaring me a little."

John gently took her hand. "Don't worry Joe. It's okay I promise." He lead her into his dressing room and shut the door, "so we can have privacy."

Joey nodded and looked around, the room was illuminated by candles and had a few flower petals everywhere. The gesture was sweet and romantic.

"John," Joey gasped turning in a full circle in amazement of the room. "This is so beautiful."

John smiled and waited until she faced him again. He gently took her hands and kneeled to the ground, "Joey, I love you so much. You have changed my life from the day I met you."

Joey gasped lightly realizing what was happening, "John." She was glad he shut the door for privacy. She definitely didn't want the cameras to follow and see this. The pressure would have been too much if she knew the whole WWE universe was watching.

"Joey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ken. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" John looked up at her. In his blue eyes Joey saw the love he had for her and Kenny. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it up for her to see.

Joey nodded. "Yes John. I'll marry you. Of course."

John smiled and gently put the ring on her finger before standing to his feet. He kissed her with his hands on her cheeks, the palm of his thumb rubbing her cheek bone lightly. Slowly he pulled away resting his forehead against hers to look in her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too John." Joey smiled. She snuggled into John's embrace. Who knew following her dream to be a WWE Diva would lead her to the sweet superstar who she'd spend the rest of her life with?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a writers block for the ending piece so I hope it fit together well! This is the end of my first WWE fanfic! I hope you all loved it as much as I have. I may write a sequel type thing but I'm not sure. So until next time!**_


End file.
